Perfection You
by Furiez
Summary: Kembali ke kota dimana segala kenangan buruk masa lalu tersimpan, kau bertahan untuk bisa bertemu dengan idolamu, Kise Ryouta. Namun tidak disangka masa lalu itu tidak mudah meninggalkanmu begitu saja. pairing : Akashi X Reader X Kise - Chapter 3 Update- Mind RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Ini adalah projek pertamaku untuk genre romantic yang diharapkan menguras air mata (bila tidak mampu menguras airmata anggap saja menguras bak mandi ) *ditabok reader*. Bila FF ini failed karena saya juga tidak biasa bikin yang beginian, jadi mohon jangan memarahi saya *diinjak duluan sebelum baca***

Warning : typo, deskripsi tidak jelas,OOC,bahasa ala kadarnya

Pairing : Akashi X Reader X Kise

* * *

.

.

.

**Perfection You**

Fujimaki tadatoshi adalah pemilik Kuroko no basuke

FF gaje ini milik saya :D

.

.

* * *

_ "Kenapa…"_

_._

_"Kenapa kamu menghindariku…. Aku-"_

_"Maaf…."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Maaf, pergilah sekarang dari hadapanku…"_

_"Kena-"_

_"Aku… sangat membenci…. dirimu yang terlalu sempurna itu…."_

_._

_._

**Reader's POV**

Aku tersentak bangun dari tidurku yang lelap. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dan sekujur tubuhku basah olehnya. Kulirik jam dindingku yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Mimpi buruk itu lagi. Aku menyeka keringat di dahiku dan mulai mempersiapkan diri pergi ke sekolah.

Televisi di ruang tamu aku hidupkan sambil menyisir rambut hitamku yang panjang sepinggang. Segera kulahap roti panggang dan minum segels susu di atas meja. Aku tidak punya waktu banyak untuk mempersiapkan diri ke sekolah. Tidak ada yang menemaniku di sini, di apartemen pribadiku ini. Sejak pindah kembali ke kota ini ,aku menolak tinggal di rumah bersama keluarga besarku. Aku ingin hidup sendiri, terlepas dari semua kenangan yang terjadi disana. Aku sangat ingin melupakannya.

Apartemen yang tempatku tinggal ini cukup luas. Terlalu luas untuk diriku sendiri. Namun aku sangat nyaman dengan kesendirian seperti ini. Aku baru pindah seminggu yang lalu ke tempat ini. Aku masih belum familiar dengan tetangga ataupun lingkungan di sekitar, karena aku lebih suka di dalam rumah. Aku mungkin punya jiwa hikkikomori, namun tidak separah itu. Walaupun aku lebih suka menghabiskan diri bermain game, menonton anime yang aku sukai, dan membaca manga. Aku otaku? Mungkin sedikit. Boleh dibilang apa yang ada sekarang adalah pelarian dari diriku yang dulu. Diriku yang begitu….. tidak! Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Aku menata rambutku yang panjang dengan menjalinnya satu ikatan. Aku menggunakan kacamataku yang tebal. Bukan karena minus, ini kacamata biasa. Tapi ini adalah bagian dari penolakan akan diriku yang dulu, topeng yang akan membuatku nyaman menatap dunia.

Suara soundtrack anime kesukaanku berbunyi dari _handphone_ yang terletak diatas meja. Di layarnya terpampang nama kakak perempuanku, Ayaka. Segera kujawab panggilannya

"Halo?"

"Ohayou, [Name]-chaaan~~, lama tidak jumpa" suara manis nan manja itu membuat sedikit kangen.

"Aya-nee, bagaimana kabarnya? Masih sibuk pemotretan atau syuting?" Aku beranjak duduk di sofa.

" [Name]-chan, kamu kan tahu, kakakmu ini super sibuk banget! Tapi mendengar kamu datang kembali, kakak benar- benar senang lho! Ini sebentar lagi kakak mau pemotretan. Kamu tau ga? Kakak bakalan jadi _couple_-nya Kise-kun di pemotretan baju musim semi ini. Kamu tahu kan? Kise itu lho… yang kamu idolakan"

Dadaku berdegup mendengar nama laki- laki itu disebut. Kakakku seorang artis yang terkenal. Dia sangat cantik dan menawan. Rambutnya yang pirang dan mata hijaunya yang bersinar, tidak butuh waktu lama membuatnya menjadi terkenal. Sedangkan Kise Ryouta, model yang paling popular saat ini akan berfoto bersama kakakku. Entah kenapa ada perasaan senang dan juga iri bercampur dalam dadaku. Sudah lama aku mengidolakan dia. Kakakku yang seorang artis pasti dengan mudahnya bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku sungguh cemburu.

"Ne, [Name]-chan, kamu masih mendengar kakak kan?"

"E..eh! Iya Aya-nee! Kenapa?"

"Hum, kalau kamu mau datang saja ke tempat pemotretan kakak, nanti kakak kenalkan dengan dia, mau?"

Aya-nee mau memperkenalkan aku dengan dia? Perasaan senang seketika melupa dari dadaku. Tidak bisa aku bayangkan bisa berjabat tangan dengan dia dan mendengar suaranya langsung. Namun..

"Te.. Terima kasih kak, tapi aku mau berangkat sekolah sebentar lagi. Mungkin lain kali saja"

"Yah, sayang banget ya. Padahal bila kamu mau, kamu bisa jadi artis kayak kakak dan berfoto bersama Kise-kun. Kakak jadi rindu dirimu yang dulu tapi sekarang kamu malah…. "

"Sudahlah Aya-nee, aku sudah terlambat. Nanti aku telepon balik " potongku. Langsung kumatikan_ handphone_ dan mengambil tas sekolahku. Aku tidak ingin mengungkit masa laluku itu. Sekarang aku hanya ingin sendiri, itu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu di sekolah aku makan siang sendiri di bawah pohon sakura di halaman belakang sekolah. Aku tidak mempunyai teman karena baru seminggu pindah ke sekolah ini. Aku tidak sempat membuat bekal tadi pagi, jadi aku membeli makan siang di kantin sekolah. Setelah menikmati makan siang dengan tenang aku bersandar di pohon itu sambil menikmati hembusan angin. Tidak lama kemudian aku tertidur.

.

_"Meow"_

Aku terbangun mendengar suara kucing entah dari mana. Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan melihat ke sekitar. Rupanya ada seekor kucing belang nampak ketakutan diatas pohon. Bagaimana dia bisa naik kesana? Aku bingung bagaimana harus menyelamatkan kucing itu. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memanjat pohon. Sedikit demi sedikit aku berusaha naik mendekati posisi kucing itu. Kucing itu gemetaran dan terus mengeong ketakutan.

"Sini , sini.. " Aku mengulurkan tanganku kearahnya. Sial dia terletak di ujung ranting yang kecil. Bila aku semakin mendekat aku akan terjatuh. Lumayan tinggi juga sekitar 6 meter dari tanah. Aku beranikan diriku mendekatinya dan.. ..aku berhasil menangkapnya! Dia masih gemetar di pelukanku. Aku menghela nafas karena berhasil menyelamatkannya, namun aku lupa bahwa posisiku sekarang juga membahayakan

Kraaaak!

.

Seperti yang aku perkirakantadi , ranting itu patah. Aku terjatuh sambil terus mendekap kucing itu di tanganku. Walau sempat tersentak kaget, aku memutar posisiku di udara untuk dapat mendarat dengan selamat. Namun saat itu, aku tidak menyadari…. Ada seseorang sedang berdiri di bawahku.. dan..

Bruukk!

.

.

Aku .. mendarat selamat dengan menginjak punggung orang itu. Kucing itu langsung lari dari dekapanku begitu dia melihat tanah.. Hilang entah kemana. Aku segera bangkit dan membantu orang itu berdiri.

"Ma… maafkan aku.! Tadi ada kucing diatas , dan a..aku menolongnya.. Dan ka..kami terjatuh" ujarku terbata- bata. Aku menolongnya bangkit namun tanganku dengan cepat ditepis olehnya. Aku kaget dengan sikapnya yang tiba- tiba itu. Segera dia bangun dan membersihkan wajahnya yang kotor oleh tanah.

Aku perhatikan lagi dirinya. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah. Dengan tinggi yang tidak jauh tinggi dariku. Kulitnya putih dan saat aku melihat matanya, berbeda warna. _Heterochromatic?!_ Aku pertama kali melihat mata seperti itu, mata yang sungguh indah. Terlena keindahan mata itu, aku tidak sadar bila orang yang dhadapanku ini sudah menunjukkan wajah dengan aura pembunuh.

"Ma…maaf " aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Nampaknya dia sangat kesal. Aku sudah menimpanya dan membuat wajahnya kotor. Aku melangkah mundur karena laki-laki itu tidak hentinya menatapku dengan _death glare_ miliknya. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah gunting! Apa.. Apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadaku? Memotong rambutku? Atau menusukku? Bukankah itu sebuah kriminalitas? Yang aku ketahui sekarang, laki-laki ini sangat berbahaya.

"Hei, aku minta maaf dengan yang terjadi tadi, tapi bisakah kau memasukkan kembali gunting itu?"

Laki-laki itu hanya terdiam. Seringai kecil nampak dari bibirnya. Aku mulai menganggap ini serius. Laki-laki ini berbahaya dan aku harus segera lari.

Saat aku mulai mengambil langkah untuk lari, dia segera menghunuskan gunting itu kearah wajahku. Dengan sigap aku menghindarinya. Dia tersenyum saat aku berhasil menghindari guntingnya. Dia berbalik dan menyerangku dengan guntingnya brtubi-tubi. Gila! Laki-laki ini sungguh gila! Selain tampan, dia juga tidak waras! Aku berusaha menghindari setiap gerakannya dan mengambil jarak menjauh dari dirinya, sampai akhirnya aku terjebak dengan dinding di belakangku. Aku tidak bisa lari lagi. Dia tersenyum seolah dia memastikan kemenangannya, dan dia kembali mennyerangku. Karena tidak bisa menghindar aku maju kearahnya dan..

Taaaakkk!

.

Dengan cepat aku memukul pergelangan tangannya dengan punggung tanganku. Gunting itu terlepas dari tangannya dan aku dengan sigap mengambilnya sebelum dia kembali menyerangku. Aku mengancungkan gunting itu kearahnya dengan gemetar. Beruntung, aku masih ingat dasar aikido saat masih kecil.

Laki-laki itu terdiam, dia melihat kearahku dan dia bersiul kecil, seolah kagum kepadaku.

"Wah, sudah lama tidak ada yang mampu menghindari guntingku. Kau cukup hebat juga cewek gila, hahahahha " dia tertawa lepas. Aku merasa terhina. Gila? Bukannya dia yang gila, menyerang seorang cewek dengan gunting begitu saja.

" Ka… kau yang sinting! Tidak sepatutnya menyerang seorang cewek dengan gunting!"

" Menyerang? Aku hanya ingin menakutimu tadi, malah kau bisa menghindarinya. Itu membuatku cukup bergairah untuk menyerangmu kembali" Dia kembali menatapku, namun kali ini dengan pandangan biasa, aura pembunuh itu sudah tidak terasa lagi.

"A.. Apa kau bilang! A.. Aku tidak suka dengan caramu itu!"

Aku menendang gunting itu jauh ke luar tembok sekolah dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Pandangannya langsung teralihkan ke arah gunting itu terlempar. Aku harap dia lebih sibuk mengejar guntingnya daripada mengejarku. Kenapa aku begitu sial hari ini. Padahal baru seminggu , kenapa malah mendapat musuh bukannya teman. Aku terus menggerutu sampai akhirnya tidak terasa hari itu waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua siswa nampak berhamburan keluar kelas. Akupun beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Kulirik dari jendela kelasku, banyak siswa yang bergerombol pulang sekolah. Mereka asyik mengobrol dengan teman- temannya sambil meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. Irinya, aku sungguh iri. Ingin sekali menikmati pulang sekolah seperti siswa SMU pada umumnya. SMU Teikuo ini lebih banyak siswa laki- laki karena sangat terkenal dengan prestasi olahraganya, terutama basket. Aku masuk ke sekolah ini karena mendengar kabar model yang kusuka, Kise Ryouta bersekolah disini. Namun sampai sekarang aku belum bertemu dengannya karena dia sibuk dengan kerjaannya. Baru tadi pagi aku dengar dia sibuk pemotretan dengan kakakku, mungkin baru besok bisa bertemu dengannya.

Namun….. yang aku lihat adalah dia. Saat aku akan keluar dari sekolah, sekumpulan laki-laki berseragam basket berkumpul di gerbang sekolah. Salah seorang dari mereka dalah orang yang kau kenal. Satu- satunya yang bersinar, dengan rambut pirangnya yang berkilau diterpa sinar senja. Hatiku berdegup kencang.

"Ki… Kise Ryouta.."

Nama itu terucap pelan dari bibirku. Langkahku terhenti dan aku terdiam sejenak memandang pemandangan 'indah' di depan mata ku. Dia sedang dimarahi oleh anggota klub basketnya, mungkin karena dia tidak ikut latihan. Beberapa nampak meninju perutnya dan menjitak kepalanya. Dia hanya bisa tertawa sambil meringis kesakitan. Melihat dia sekarang di depanku, melihat dia secara langsung seperti ini, tanpa sadar wajahku sudah memerah dan tetes airmata mengalir melewati pipiku. Dengan cepat aku menyeka tangis bahagiaku sampai akhirnya aku mengenali seorang cewek yang berdiri dibelakang Kise. Cewek itu segera melambaikan tangannya dan menghampiriku.

"A… Ayaka-nee…?" Aku sangat terkejut dia bisa berada disini. Apalagi dia bersama dengan Kise, apa yang terjadi?

"[Name]-chaaannn!" Dia memeluk tubuhku erat." Kakak sengaja melihatmu berkunjung ke sekolah ini untuk melihat keadaanmu "

"Ya, aku begini- begini saja Aya-nee, tidak ada yang berubah dari diriku. Ngomong- ngomong kenapa Aya-nee bersama Kise disana?" Dengan malu- malu aku bertanya kepadanya. Aya-nee tersenyum menggodaku.

"Tau kan tadi pagi aku pemotretan bersama dengannya. Dan saat kami selesai, aku bertanya kepadanya kemana dia akan pergi setelah itu. Dia bilang akan kembali ke sekolah karena ada janji bertemu dengan klub basketnya. Karena kakak tahu kamu bersekolah disini juga, jadi kakak menawarkan diri mengantarnya dengan mobil kakak" jelas Aya-nee kepadaku.

"Tapi, Aya-nee tidak bercerita kepada dia kan kalau.."

"Kalau kamu itu mengidolakannya, juga kamu itu adik kakak yang paling manis kan? Gomen ne… kakak sudah cerita hohohoho "

Duaar! Seolah aku merasa kepalaku meledak saking penuh menahan malu. Pernyataan itu seolah menghancurkan diriku. Kenapa Aya-nee berani bercerita seperti itu kepada dia. Bagaimana nanti bila dia menghampiriku dan apa yang akan dia katakan nanti tentang diriku. Bagaimana bila dirinya berpikir buruk tentang diriku. Aku tidak sanggup memikirkan itu.

"Ayakacchii!"

Deg! Suara yang seksi itu dan panggilan '–cchii' itu hanya milik Kise seorang.. Dan dia sekarang.. sedang berlari kearahku! Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Dia semakin mendekat. Dengan wajah penuh sinar dewa itu membuatku silau. Dia berdiri d depanku sambil tersenyum. Ya Tuhan, jangan ambil aku sekarang, dia sungguh tampan!

" Ayakacchii, jadi inikah adik yang kau ceritakan itu?"

"Ya Kise-kun, manis kan?" Goda Aya-nee.

Dia melihatku dan tersenyum kembali. "iya, dia manis"

Oke Tuhan, bunuhlah aku sekarang, dia bilang aku manis. Perasaan ini sudah melayang ke awang- awang. Mengapai langit penuh dengan malaikat dan gemerlap surga. Namun sebelum aku menuju alam sana, tepukan tangan Aya-nee di pundakku menyadarkanku kembali.

"Eh.. Ano.. Salam kenal aku [Name]… " aku mengulurkan tanganku. Kise menatap tanganku dan menjabat dengan kedua tangannya. Kyaaaaaaa! Aku bisa merasakan seluruh bulu romaku berdiri, merinding!

"Aku Kise ryota, salam kenal juga! Aku dengar kau mengidolakanku ya.. Terima kasih ya"

Dia tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya seolah malu. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan warna merah di pipiku . Aslinya Kise memang sangat tampan, lebih tampan dari yang aku lihat di majalah atau tv.

"Kau berada di kelas apa sekarang [Name]"

"He?... Ano.. Ke ..kelas 2C" sahutku terbata-bata

"Benarkah? Wah kebetulan ya, kita sekelas! Yoroshiku!"

Heeeeeee! Demi Tuhan, aku mimpi apa semalam. Hari ini walaupun aku sedikit sial tapi akhirnya aku menemukan secercah harapan. Aku sekelas dengan Kise yang aku sukai! Huaaaa aku tidak bisa berharap lebih dari ini.

"Kiseee! Cepat kemari!"

Seseorang berambut biru dan berkulit gelap memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Kise segera menghampiri laki-laki itu setelah mohon diri dari hadapan kami.

"Yah, kalian cuma dapat bercakap sebentar. Semoga nanti kalian bisa lebih akrab lagi. Nanti kakak akan mampir ke apartemenmu pas wakttu senggang ya [Name], kakak pulang dulu "

Aya-nee mengusap kepalaku dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Aku melambaikan tangan saat mobil Aya-nee beranjak meninggalkan depan sekolah. Aku ingin berterima kasih kepadanya. Dia mengubah hari ini menjadi hari yang menarik untukku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku menatap kebawah melihat bayang- bayang burung yang melintas diatas kepalaku. Sudah cukup sore rupanya. Aku harus segera pulang. Mungkin aku akan mampir ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makan malam.

Saat aku beranjak dari tempatku berdri, aku merasakan seseorang berdiri di belakangku. Aku bisa melihat bayang- bayangnya terlihat di tanah. Aku membalikkan badan untuk melihat sosok itu. Sosok laki-laki yang tadi mencoba menyerangku. Aku mengambil sikap siaga melihatnya. Dia terdiam begitu saja, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Namun itu tidak mengurangi kecurigaanku terhadapnya. Dia menatap lurus kearahku, tatapan penuh kerinduan. Aku bingung, kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu. Seolah kesepian terancar di dalam matanya, mata yang berbeda warna itu.

"A..apa lagi maumu?" Aku beranikan diriku bertanya lebih dulu. Dia tetap terdiam sampai akhirnya mulai berjalan kearahku. Aku perlahan mundur mengikuti langkah geraknya yang semakin mendekatiku. Aku takut dia menghunuskan guntingnya kembali kearahku.

Dia menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil cepat kacamataku. Dilemparnya pelan ke tanah. Aku tidak sempat menghindar dan hanya bisa mematung . Dia memegang kedua pipiku dan menatap wajahku lekat- lekat. Aku takut, takut akan apa yang dia lakukan, tapi aku lebih takut apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Kamu… benarkah namamu [Name]" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

"I..iya.. Me..me..mangnya kenapa? "

"Ayaka-san itu kakakmu?"

Kenapa dia bertanya juga tentang Aya-nee? Apakah dia mengenal kakakku juga? Aku berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipiku dan mengambil langkah yang agak jauh dari dirinya. Dia kembali menatapku sebelum akhirna dia kembali berjalan mendekatiku

"A..apa yang kau inginkan.. Kenapa kau tahu tentang Aya-nee" aku semakin bingung dengan sikapnya. Dia menakutkan namun ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terasa familiar olehku.

" Ternyata kau baru kembali dari pelarianmu itu , [Name]"

"Apa maksudmu, pelarian apa? Kau tahu apa tentang diriku!" Aku mulai kesal dengan sikapnya. Seseorang yang entah darimana datang dan sekarang mengejek tentang kehidupanku.

" Aku tahu dirimu lebih dari kau tahu… tapi rupanya kau melupakan aku.."

Dia mendekatiku dan menarik tangan kananku. Aku tertarik jatuh di pelukannya. Wajahku kini menempel dengan dadanya. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhku. Aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya, aroma yang maskulin dan menggoda. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malu dan wajahku yang memerah. Ingin lepas dari pelukannya ini namun aku tidak sanggup. Dia terlalu kuat. Dia gila, tampan, dan kuat! Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan dariku.

" Lepaskan!" Aku meronta dari pelukannya malah pelukan itu semakin erat. Aku bisa melihat anggota tim basket dan juga Kise yang aku idolakan nampak melihat adegan yang terjadi diantara kami sekarang. Aku tidak ingin Kise melihatku dipeluk cowok lain. Akhirnya entah dari mana kekuatan itu muncul, aku lepas dari pelukan laki- laki itu dan menampar pipi kirinya dengan keras.

"Jangan kau berani lakukan itu lagi! " Dengan setengah menangis aku memarahi laki-laki itu dan berbalik meninggalkan dia, tapi..

" Bagaimana kau bisa dengan mudah melupakan seseorang, [Name]"

Aku menghentikan langkahku tanpa berbalik kearahnya, aku bertanya " Apa yang kau bicarakan "

"Apa kau memang memiliki bakat untuk melupakan semua yang penting bagimu…"

"A..aku tidak mengerti"

" Mungkin kau akan mengingatnya… saat aku mengatakannya lagi…."

"Mengatakan apa? Aku tida-"

_"[Name]… aku… sangat membenci…. Dirimu yang terlalu sempurna itu…."_

_._

_._

**Normal pov **

Kata- katanya seolah membuka kembali sebuah kamar yang terkunci rapat dalam hatimu. Sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan oleh seseorang di masa kecilmu, seseorang yang sangat berharga bagimu tapi dia telah membuat hatimu terluka melebihi siapapun yang kau sayangi. Kau menyukainya, kau mencintainya, tapi sekarang kau membencinya dan ingin melupakannya. Dia, orang yang telah membuat kau membenci dirimu yang dia benci.

Waktu seolah terhenti diantara kalian. Perasaanmu bercampur aduk. Kamu membalikkan badanmu dan melihat lagi laki- laki itu dengan lekat. Kau mencoba membayangkan dirinya dengan seseorang di masa lalu. Rambut itu, tatapan mata itu, bibir itu…. Semuanya seolah menggambarkan dirinya yang sudah pudar dalam ingatanmu. Mirip dengan dia ataukah..

"Se..sebenarnya kau siapa? Bagaimana kau mengetahui itu"

Laki- laki itu menatapmu tajam.

"Aku.. Aku adalah anak laki-laki yang telah mengatakan itu kepadamu. Aku yang telah membuatmu seperti sekarang….. Aku, Akashi Seijurou…. Mantan tunanganmu"

.

Dan kau tahu, hari itu adalah hari dimana mimpi burukmu menjadi nyata.

.

.

* * *

**Biasanya saya akan menistakan char yang ada di dalam FF saya, tapi tidak apalah Akashi sedikit OOC disini. Mudah2an bisa dinikmati dengan bahasa saya ala kadarnya.. berkenan meninggalkan review di bawah ini :3**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm coming back XD.. tidak menyangka ada yang mau sempat2 nya membaca . terima kasih banyak *terharu*. saya ga biasa buat yang beginian apalagi pake romantis2an... tangan selalu gatal ingin menistakan semua char bwahahahahahhaa *dihajar massa***

**Warning : typo, deskripsi tidak jelas,OOC,bahasa ala kadarnya**

**Pairing : Akashi X Reader X Kise**

* * *

.

.

.

**Perfection You**

Fujimaki tadatoshi adalah pemilik Kuroko no basuke

FF gaje ini milik saya :D

.

.

* * *

**Reader's POV**

Aku membasuh kedua wajahku yang tampak lelah karena tidak bisa tidur. Mataku sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Selera makanku hilang sampai- sampai aku tidak sempat makan malam hari ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Aku menghempaskan diri di sofa kamar tamu dan menyalakan TV, namun tidak ada satu acarapun yang menarik perhatianku. Pikiran ini nampak sudah teralihkan oleh kejadian sore tadi. Sial, beginikah rasanya saat mimpi burukmu menjadi nyata. Aku berusaha melupakan semuanya. Laki- laki itu…. kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya. Kenapa di saat aku mulai menjalani kehidupanku yang baru? Pertanyaan semacam ini mengganggu pikiranku sejak aku pulang sekolah. Hatiku seolah diremukkan dengan kedatangannya. Brengsek, ..aku sungguh membencinya.

Aku teringat tadi saat dia kembali mengatakan hal itu. Apa yang dia inginkan? Setelah menghancurkan perasaanku di masa kecil dan melemparku jauh dari kehidupannya, sekarang dia kembali muncul di hadapanku?

Aku memeluk bantal sofaku dengan erat, memejamkan mata untuk memutar kembali kenangan masa lalu. Beberapa hal yang masih aku ingat dengan samar- samar. Percakapan kami waktu kecil, namun tetap saja rangkaian ingatan itu tidak bisa kembali utuh karena…. sejak kejadian itu aku kehilangan beberapa memori yang penting.

_"Salam kenal, namaku [Name]… namamu?"_

Aku tidak ingat dimana dan kapan saat aku menanyakan hal itu kepadanya

_"Aku calon tunanganmu,kan"_

Aku tidak ingat kapan bertunangan dengannya. Bagaimana itu terjadi juga aku tidak tahu.

_Warna mata dan rambutmu indah…aku sungguh iri kepadamu"_

Seingatku warnanya merah namun tentang iri.. Aku tidak ingat kenapa aku iri kepadanya

_'Nee, Sei-kun…. Apa kau menyukaiku?"_

Aku memanggilnya Sei-kun..namun aku tidak ingat nama keluarganya…

"Arrrghhh!" Aku menggaruk kepalaku keras-keras. Pusing sekali. Beginikah rasanya menjadi orang tidak bisa mengingat sesuatu yang penting. Bahkan beberapa memori masa laluku yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia juga hilang. Tapi kenapa kata- kata terakhirnya itu saja yang mampu aku ingat, bagian yang paling menyakitkan. Seolah hati mengontrol pikiran yang sudah lupa ini untuk tetap menyimpannya secara permanen. Sial, aku benci keadaan seperti ini! Ini semua salah dia!

Aku bangkit dari sofa dan menuju ke sebuah cermin besar yang tergantung di dinding. Aku menatap dalam penampilanku sekarang. Aku sudah tidak seperti yang dulu lagi. Aku sudah banyak melampaui hal- hal yang menyebalkan semenjak kejadian itu. Aku sudah berusaha menjadi diriku yang baru.

.

_"Aku… sangat membenci…. Dirimu yang terlalu sempurna itu…."_

.

"Tidak, tidak ada lagi diriku yang kau anggap sempurna itu. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan kau benci. Aku yang sekarang adalah diriku yang aku inginkan. Seorang gadis biasa, dengan semua hal yang biasa. Ya, aku lebih bahagia sekarang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu menyakitiku .. Sei-kun… tidak, Akashi! Besok jika aku melihatmu, aku akan menganggapmu orang asing dan kita tidak pernah ada hubungan lagi!"

Aku memantapkan perasaanku setelah mengucapkan semua itu dengan lantang di hadapan cermin. Tak disangka rasa ngantukpun datang, mungkin perasaan stress itu akhirnya sedikit berkurang. Aku memutuskan mematikan TV dan semua lampu untuk kembali mencoba tidur. Berharap besok akan menjadi hari yang lebih baik buatku.

.

.

.

.

Seisi kelas sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti ulangan harian. Aku menguap cukup keras karena semalaman tidurku tidak cukup lama. Setelah mencoba berusaha keras memantapkan hati, akhirnya aku tertidur juga. Mataku yang sedikit sembab bisa aku sembunyikan di balik kacamataku yang tebal. Aku menatap keluar jendela. Melihat padang rumput di belakang kelas yang tertiup angin membuatku semakin mengantuk. Aku kembali menguap dengan lebar sampai akhirnya..

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Itu Kise!"

Seluruh teman perempuan sekelasku menghampiri orang yang namanya diteriakkan tadi. Aku segera menoleh mendengar nama yang membuat hatiku serasa jatuh ke perut itu. Kise dengan wajahnya yang tampan itu memasuki kelas. Aku kembali sadar dia sekelas denganku. Entah kenapa masalah tadi dan rasa ngantuk seolah sirna karena kedatangannya.

Para siswi bergerombol mendekatinya dan menanyakan kabar persiapan pertandingan basketnya. Aku melirik dari kejauhan. Ingin aku hajar saja semua cewek- cewek itu dan membawa kabur Kise dari mereka, tapi tidak mungkin aku bertindak seperti itu. Jika aku lakukan itu, rencanaku punya teman minimal 1 orang akan hilang dengan bertambahnya musuh siswi seluruh sekolah. Aku menghela nafas dan mengambil manga yang aku belum sempat baca kemarin. Baru saja aku membaca 10 halaman , tiba- tiba…

"[Name],…selamat pagi !"

Aku terkejut mendengar suara itu. Dadaku berdebar kencang dan tanganku terhenti untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya. Saat aku menoleh ke samping ,seketika debaran jantungku seolah lenyap. Dia, Kise Ryouta, …duduk di sebelahku? ! Dan dia menyapaku di pagi hari? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa berharap hal yang lebih dari ini? Perasaan senang dan malu membaur dalam dadaku. Pipiku mulai memerah.

"Se..selamat pagi, Kise-kun…."Balasku terbata-bata. Aku melihatnya mulai duduk di bangkunya dan menaruh tas disampingnya. Dia duduk sambil menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin karena dia kemarin latihan basket dengan keras dan sekarang merasa kelelahan. Aku melihat perawakannya dari dekat. Tubuh yang atletis dan tangannya cukup besar. Aku masih bisa mengingat rasa saat menjabat tangannya kemarin. Bagaimana rasanya bila tangan itu dan tubuh itu memelukku? Ya Tuhan aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya, hal itu diluar jangkauanku namun aku sangat mengharapkannya.

Tapi saat memikirkan masalah memeluk, aku kembali teringat kejadian kemarin. Itu pertama kalinya seseorang sedekat itu denganku. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengulang detil kejadian itu lagi dalam pikiranku. Persetan dengan orang gila itu. Ya aku memutuskan memanggilnya dengan orang gila. Sangat malas menyebut namanya, seolah memanggil iblis yang membawa kesialan. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya.

"Hei,[Name]….. Apa kamu sudah belajar? Kulihat kamu membaca manga dari tadi"

Dengan reflek aku menutup manga-ku dan menoleh kearah Kise. Wajahku memerah dan aku mulai gugup.

"E…. Aku..sudah belajar sedikit sih… tapi aku rasa tidak akan mengubah apa-apa.. Soalnya aku ini bodoh.. Hehehe" jelasku sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Hoo…. Sama nih, aku belum belajar_-ssu._. Latihan kemarin berat banget. Gara- gara aku bolos untuk pemotretan, porsi latihanku digandakan. Badanku pegal semua. Nanti bila aku tidak tahu, aku contek ya?"

Aku melihatnya memberikan senyuman malaikat ke arahku. Seolah kacamataku bisa retak oleh kilau senyum itu. Hanya Kise seorang yang aku tahu memiliki peneduh hati lewat sirat garis di bibirnya itu. " I..Iya.. Bila aku bisa jawab ..aku bantu. Tapi aku ini siswa dengan kemampuan pas-pasan.. Hehehe… "

"Yah, daripada tidak dijawab sama sekali, mungkin gurunya mau memberikan sedikit nilai untuk usaha menjawab , hahahaha" Kise tertawa . Namun tidak lama kemudian alisnya mengkerut seolah ada yang dia pikirkan.

"Nee…[Name], kemarin aku melihatmu dengan Akashicchi…. Kalian…jangan- jangan…"

Deg! Jantungku serasa mau lepas dari tempatnya. Aku lupa dia melihat kejadian kemarin. Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan kepadanya. Argghh.. Hal kemarin sungguh memalukan.! Apakah dia melihatku dipeluk orang gila gitu? Bagaimana kalau dia menganggap aku pacaran dengannya? Bagaimana bila gara- gara itu Kise menjauhiku?

Kise memicingkan matanya ketika bertanya seperti itu. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahiku. Aku bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa kepada Kise. Haruskah aku bilang kalau dulu aku entah bagaimana bisa bertunangan dengan orang gila itu dan kejadiannya pun aku lupa? Apakah dia akan percaya hal itu?

"Kise-kun, sebenarnya-"

Sreeeeeet!

Ucapanku terpotong oleh terbukanya pintu masuk kelas. Pak guru memasuki kelas dan semua serempak berdiri memberi salam. Perhatian Kise terhadap pertanyaannya tadi juga seolah buyar, aku diselamatkan oleh kedatangan pak guru. Aku berharap selesai ujian dia tidak akan menanyakan hal yang sama kepadaku karena aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 30 menit ulangan berlangsung. Masih tersisa 15 menit lagi. 20 soal menjawab essay untuk mata pelajaran matematika. Aku sudah selesai dan tidak mengecek kembali jawabanku. 3 soal aku jawab sembarang karena aku tidak berniat mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna. Boleh dibilang aku memiliki alergi dengan kata itu. Lagipula bila aku yang siswi baru disini langsung mendapatkan nilai- nilai bagus, pasti mereka akan mendekatiku karena kepintaranku, bukan karena tulus ingin berteman denganku. Kalau bisa aku ingin mendapatkan teman se-hobi. Namun mencari cewek dengan hobi seperti aku rupanya sangat susah. Sebagian besar sibuk dengan make-up dan trend fashion masa kini. Aku bukanlah tipe yang sama dengan mereka, jadi mungkin itu penyebabnya diriku ini susah mempunyai teman.

Aku melirik ke arah Kise. Terlihat dia kebingungan , mungkin dia tidak bisa menjawab karena lama absen di kelas. Aku mengintip dari jauh lembar jawabannya banyak yang kosong. Ini soal _essay,_ bagaimana aku bisa memberitahunya? Jawaban tiap soal lumayan panjang dan aku tidak mungkin memberikan kertas contekan kepadanya. Bagaimana bila ketahuan? Bisa-bisa kami mendapatkan nilai 0. Aku sih tidak masalah , tapi aku tidak mau dia tidak lulus ujian ini. Aku memutar otak dengan keras dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah cara.

Aku menunggunya melirik kearahku. Dan saat pandangan mata kami bertemu, aku mengucapkan kata- kata tanpa suara, berharap dia bisa memahami apa yang aku maksudkan.

_"Kise-kun, nomor berapa yang belum selesai?"_

_"No. 4 sampai 17 tidak mengerti-ssu"_ dia menirukan caraku bicara kepadanya.

Aku melihat kearah kertas jawabanku. Oke, lumayan panjang juga penyelesaiannya. Kembali aku memberikan intruksi kepadanya.

_"Apa kamu bisa meniru, gerakan tanganku? Nanti aku coba menulis ulang jawabanku? Bagaimana?"_

Dahinya mengkerut dan matanya berkedip- kedip seolah bingung, namun akhirnya dia mengerti dan memberikan tanda OK kepadaku.

_"Usahakan meniru tanpa terlihat seperti mencontek ya?"_

_"Sip!"_

Walaupun agak ragu dengan cara ini, aku menulis ulang semua jawaban yang dia inginkan. Aku menggerakkan pulpen yang aku bawa perlahan, berharap dia mengerti maksudnya satu-persatu. Entah bagaimana setelah aku memberikan satu jawaban dan melirik kearah kertas jawabannya, semuanya sesuai! Dia mungkin berbakat meniru. Tidak ragu aku kembali memberikan intruksi sampai nomor yang dia inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda selesai pelajaran dan istirahat berbunyi. Aku merapikan semua benda diatas meja dan memasukkannya ke tas. Jam istirahat kali ini aku ingin makan di kelas saja, daripada bertemu lagi dengan orang itu. Nanti tidak hanya gunting, bisa- bisa dia bawa gergaji dan berusaha memutilasiku. Daripada meregang nyawa di tangan orang gila,mending mencari aman saja.

Aku meletakkan bekal makan siang yang aku beli di depan stasiun pagi tadi diatas meja. Saat aku mau membuka kotaknya, Kise menarik kursi duduknya mendekatiku.

"Ki…Kise-kun? A.. Ano.. Sudah makan siang? " Aku tidak tahu harus bertanya apa. Rasa lapar langsung menghilang, kenyang melihat wajahnya yang tampan.

"[Name]cchii…. Makasih ya tadi, sudah mau membantu"

"[Name]…cchii?"

" Iya, aku suka memanggil orang yang aku segani dan sukai dengan tambahan -cchii dibelakang namanya, kau tidak suka?

"Ah.. ga… bukan begitu… a.. aku suka kok… " Heeee? Dia memanggil namaku dengan tambahan –cchii? Berarti… sekarang aku mulai berharga di matanya? Aku gugup tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Di kepalaku penuh rasa senang dengan panggilan barunya kepadaku. Mungkinkah dia akan menganggap aku lebih dari sekedar fans nya?

Namun, Kise sekarang menatapku serius. Aku terhenyak dari lamunan dan langsung bingung. Kenapa dia menatap lurus begitu ke arahku? Apakah ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Perasaan tadi pagi aku mandi dan cuci muka seperti biasa? Atau jangan- jangan sembab di mataku terlihat? Atau… …dia mau bertanya lagi masalah kemarin sore itu lagi?!

" [Name]cchii, ternyata kamu….."

" Eh.. Aku…. Ke.. kenapa..?" A.a…apa yang kau pikirkan Kise?

"Kamu itu genius juga ya! " Kise tersenyum kepadaku.

'Ge.. genius? Maksudnya?"

"Ya, kau benar- benar hebat , tahu cara memberikan contekan dengan cara yang berbeda…"

"Tidak juga Kise-kun.. Kau pandai meniru semua gerakan tanganku, padahal aku tidak begitu yakin cara itu bakalan berhasil. Lagipula aku tidak tahu apakah jawaban yang aku berikan tadi benar atau tidak"

"Masalah nilai itu belakangan. Wah, kau tidak tahu ya, julukanku di tim basket adalah Si _Perfect Copy_! Aku bisa meniru apapun dengan sempurna!'

Aku tersentak mendengar kata- kata itu lagi. Dia disebut _perfect copy_… peniru yang sempurna. Aku sebagai penggemarnya harusnya tahu hal itu. Namun entah kenapa mungkin aku yang sudah terlanjur membenci kata sempurna itu, seolah menolak untuk menyimpannya dalam ingatanku. Aku ingin bertanya kepadanya apakah senang menjadi seseorang yang disebut sempurna? Apakah itu tidak menjadi beban baginya? Apakah itu tidak membuat seseorang membencinya? Sial, kenapa aku jadi ingat itu sekarang. Aku kembali menyalahkan orang gila dalam pikiranku itu.

'[Name]cchii, kau tidak apa- apa?" Kise melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Eh, aku tidak apa- apa …" Aku menundukkan wajahku karena malu.

[Name]cchii, pulang sekolah mampir ke lapangan basket ya. Akan ada pertandingan persahabatan antar sekolah disana"

"Eh… boleh kah?"

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih masalah tadi, bila nanti aku mencetak nilai dan melihat ke arahmu, artinya itu spesial untukmu, bagaimana?"

Apa? Kise mencetak nilai spesial untukku? Aku tidak bisa berharap lebih dari ini. " Ya.. Aku akan datang"

"Janji ya! Ngomong- ngomong dari tadi melihat kotak bentomu membuat perutku lapar, aku cari makan dulu ke kantin ya. Nanti ingat datang ya!"

Kise segera bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak keluar kelas. Beberapa siswi ikut keluar mengikutinya. Aku merasakan pandangan penuh rasa iri ke arahku. Aku memalingkan muka ke arah jendela. 3 orang cewek mendekatiku dengan wajah penuh kekesalan. Seseorang dengan rambut bergelombang coklat nan cantik mulai membuka bibirnya.

"Tadi, aku liat kau dekat dengan Kise, apa yang kalian bicarakan?

Aku tahu ini akan mengarah kemana. Seperti di manga- manga yang aku baca, aku ini seperti protagonist yang dibully oleh fans dari _main interest_-nya. Aku menghela nafas dan menatap mereka.

"Tadi Kise-kun cuma berkenalan karena aku anak baru dan dia pergi meninggalkanku karena dia lapar, itu saja" Aku mengatakannya dengan nada datar. Kebohonganku ini membuat mereka tersenyum puas. Aku membuat mereka percaya aku bukanlah eksistensi yang akan mengancam mereka mendekati idola mereka. Walau sebenarnya aku juga mungkin hampir sama seperti mereka.

" Oh begitu, syukurlah. Kita kira Kise mulai tertarik kepadamu. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, Kise sangat suka cewek yang feminim, lembut, dan cantik. Dia suka sosok cewek yang sempurna. Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi apa yang dia inginkan"

Mereka kemudian pergi sambil tertawa meninggalkanku. Aku menundukkan kepala dan menutup mataku. Ada pergolakan dalam hatiku. Sekarang aku adalah teman Kise, namun memang aku menginginkan hal yang lebih. Tapi, bila apa yang mereka katakan benar, berarti mungkin Kise akan suka diriku yang dulu… atau mungkin apakah dia akan membenciku seperti orang gila itu?

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku mengambil cermin kecil di tasku dan dan melihat wajahku sekarang yang begitu biasa ini. Apakah bila diubah sedikit bisa membuatnya sedikit tertarik? Tapi bukankah aku begini karena aku tidak ingin kembali seperti dulu. Aku menggaruk kepalaku. Pusing sekali memikirkan masalah cinta, lebih pusing dari ulangan matematika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu aku langsung menuju lapangan basket terbuka di halaman belakang sekolah. Rupanya banyak juga yang menonton pertandingan itu. Para fans Kise memenuhi bangku penonton. Aku merasa aneh sendiri duduk di pojokan yang sepi dari penonton. Sambil menunggu pertandingan dimulai, aku mengambil Nintendo 3DS yang ada di tasku dan mulai memainkannya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Itu Kiseki no Sedai..!"

Teriakan itu membuyarkan konsentrasiku memainkan game. Kiseki no Sedai..!"? Siapa mereka? Nama yang cukup aneh untuk sebuah grup basket. Namun karena penasaran aku meletakkan konsol game-ku dan meraih handphone, mencoba mencari tahu apa itu Kiseki no Sedai dari internet. Benar saja rupaya nama itu sangat terkenal di dalam dunia perbasketan. Aku melihat nama Kise di urutan pertama yang tercantum. Aku tersenyum melihat ulasan yang ditulis tentang dia. Mengingat kejadian tadi ketika dia membicarakan kemampuannya, aku semakin ingin tahu tentang dirinya. Aku mengembalikan perhatianku ke dalam pertandingan basket. Aku melihat para pemain yang akan bertanding saling berhadapan dan membungkuk memberi salam sebelum pertandingan di mulai.

Namun, yang aku lihat seseorang yang berdiri di samping Kise adalah orang itu. Orang yang kemarin memelukku paksa dan mengatakan semua hal yang menyakitkan itu. Akashi, tidak, orang gila itu ikut tim basket?! Dia berdiri disana dengan tatapan mata tajam kearah lawannya. Namun tidak tampak sebuah gairah untuk bertanding. Keinginanku untuk melihat pertandingan ini seolah sirna, hilang minat karena orang itu. Aku memutuskan mengambil konsolku dan kembali memainkan game yang aku belum selesaikan tadi.

.

.

Sorak-sorai penonton seolah tidak aku dengar saking konsentrasi dengan game yang aku mainkan. Sebentar lagi aku akan mencapai ending dari game yang kumainkan. Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar penonton menyerukan nama Kise yang sedang membawa bola. Aku segera melihat dirinya yang sedang berusaha melewati lawan- lawannya. Sungguh gerakannya memukau dan dia terlihat sangat keren. Terpesona oleh permainannya, aku meletakkan konsol game-ku dan berdiri memberi semangat kepadanya. Saat dia akan mencetak angka dia melirik kearahku dan mengedipkan mata kirinya. Dadaku berdebar, apakah ini janjinya kepadaku? Angka yang dipersembahkan untukku? Momen memasukkan bola itu terasa begitu berharga untukku. Gerakan yang sungguh indah dari seorang Kise. Tak bisa kusembunyikan rasa bahagia dan maluku. Dadaku mengembang penuh dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa kugambarkan.

Tapi, saat aku melihat mereka di posisi bertahan, ada sesuatu yang begitu ajaib yang aku lihat. Ketika lawan yang membawa bola berusaha menyerang balik kearah Kiseki no Sedai, dia, orang gila itu dengan gampangnya merebut bola dan membuat lawannya terjatuh. Wasit tidak menemukan adanya pelanggaran. Walaupun tidak nampak, tapi aku bisa melihat _dribble_ bola tingkat tinggi itu. Aku tidak percaya dia memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Dia membawa sendiri bola dan mencetak angka dengan hebatnya. Yang aku tidak sangka, saat dia akan berbalik ke posisi bertahan, sempat- sempatnya dia melirik ke arahku dan tersenyum. Seketika aku merasakan kemarahan luar biasa, kesal karena dia melihat keberadaanku disana dan dia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Saking kesalnya, mendadak perutku sakit dan aku terpaksa meninggalkan tempat pertandingan menuju toilet terdekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali ke tempat pertandingan karena tersadar meninggalkan konsol game-ku. Para penonton sudah tidak terlihat karena pertandingan sudah selesai. Saat aku sampai di tempat dudukku tadi , aku tidak menemukan apapun. Sial, adakah yang memungutnya, hilang begitu saja! Aku bisa saja membelinya kembali, tapi save game yang ada di sana adalah yang paling penting. Aku sudah hampir menjelang ending game itu tapi sekarang hilang! Aku menggaruk kepalaku kesal.

"[Name]cchii!"

Aku melirik ke arah suara yang memanggilku. Benar saja itu Kise. Dia melambaikan tangannya mengajakku mendekatinya. Dengan setengah berlari, aku menghampirinya. Dia masih berkumpul dengan anggota tim basketnya.

"Ada apa Kise-kun?"

"[Name]cchii, kau kemana saja dari tadi. Aku sempat bingung tidak melihatmu saat pertandingan selesai. Tadi kau lihat kan bagaimana aku mencetak angka itu, itu buatmu" ujar Kise sambil menepuk pundakku pelan.

"I..Iya. Terima kasih.. Tadi itu indah sekali" ujarku sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Mengingat hal tadi ingin rasanya kuabadikan dengan kamera video.

'Oh ya, ini aku kenalkan dengan anggota yang lain, sini [Name]cchii"

"Heee? Ta..tapi.."

Kis menarik tanganku dan mendekatkanku dengan anggota yang lain. Mereka sedang duduk kelelahan sambil minum air mineral. Mereka seketika melihat kearahku.

"Nee, semuanya. Ini lho cewek yang aku ceritakan tadi yang membantu aku ujian. Namanya [Name]cchii. [Name]chii, kenalkan teman satu anggota klubku. Yang hitam itu Aominecchii, yang jangkung itu Murasakibaracchii, yang hijau lumut itu Midorimacchii, yang pojokan kadang ga terlihat itu Kurokocchii, dan cewek yang di depanmu ini sekaligus pelatih kami Momoicchii"

"Sa…salam kenal semua " Aku segera membungkuk memberi salam.

"Kise, enak aja kau bilang aku hitam"

"Aku tidak jangkung! Cuma tinggi"

"Aku juga tidak lumutan!"

"Aku kadang- kadang bisa terlihat Kise-kun"

Semua yang dikenalkan tadi kecuali cewek yang bernama Momoi, nampak protes dengan cara perkenalan Kise. Aku tertawa mendengarnya, ternyata mereka akrab sekali. Sampai- sampai aku tidak sadar melupakan sesuatu.

"Nee. [Name]cchii, pacarnya Kise-kun?" tanya Momoi kepadaku. Hal itu membuat pipiku memerah

"Ti..tidak.. Kami..cu-"

"Kami cuma teman Momoicchii. Tapi dia juga adalah penyelamatku! Lagian dia adalah adik dari Ayaka-san , artis yang terkenal itu lho, Hahahaha" Bantah Kise. Kata- katanya membuat aku sedikit down. Memang sih aku baru merasa dekat dengannya hari ini, tapi tidak masalah kan bila aku berharap lebih.

"Ngomong- ngomong tadi [Name]cchii nampak kebingungan. Kamu kehilangan sesuatu?" tanya Kise.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi meninggalkan konsol game-ku di bangku penonton.. entah kenapa hilang. Mungkin ada yang memungutnya"

"Mau aku bantu mencarinya?" tawar Kise kepadaku.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa…aku akan mencarinya sendiri" Aku senang dia mau membantuku tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkannya, lagipula dia baru saja selesai bertanding.

"Ngomong- ngomong…."

Laki- laki dengan warna tubuh gelap dan berambut biru berdiri dan mendekatiku. Dia menatapku tajam. " Kamu, cewek yang bersama Akashi kemarin kan?"

Jdeerrr!

Petir seolah menyambarku di sore hari. Kalau tidak salah ingat, mereka semua yang ada disini kemarin melihatku dan orang gila itu. Kise menepuk telapak tangannya seolah dia ingat mau bertanya hal itu juga. Sial, kenapa orang yang bernama Aomine ini mengungkit hal itu di hadapan semua yang ada di sini, di hadapan Kise?! Tapi ada yang mulai mengganjal di pikiranku, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu.

_"Kalian tampak serius sekali?"_

Suara yang datang tiba- tiba dari arah belakangku mengingatkanku bahwa bukan sesuatu yang aku lupakan, melainkan seseorang. Seseorang yang harusnya berada diantara anggota pemain basket ini dan yang bertanding barusan. Aku membalikkan badanku perlahan. Aku melihat ke arah bawah, berdoa bila orang yang akan aku lihat bukanlah dia.

Namun kenyataan itu menyakitkan. Aku kembali melihat sosoknya. Laki- laki gila yang sekarang berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Sorot mata yang tajam itu aku lihat bagaikan iblis yang akan siap memangsaku kapan saja. Tidak, kenapa aku merasakan ketakutan ini. Bukankah kemarin aku sudah memantapkan diri untuk melupakannya. Namun, tubuhku yang setengah gemetar dan perasaan yang tidak menentu ini seolah memberi tanda, bahwa tidak semudah itu aku bisa melakukannya.

"Ki.. Kise-kun.. maaf , aku akan mencari kembali benda itu. Aku permisi, maaf mengganggu kalian " Aku membungkuk ke arah Kise dan segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Namun saat aku melewati orang itu, langkahku terhenti. Tanganku ditarik paksa olehnya. Tubuhku tersentak berbalik kearahnya.

Aku terkejut, usahaku untuk melarikan diri dari dirinya sia- sia. Dia tetap memegang tanganku erat, seolah mencegahku kabur dari dirinya.

"[Name], tidak sopan kau beranjak pergi saat aku baru tiba disini" katanya dengan nada yang dingin. Aku meringis kesakitan, tanganku yang dipegangnya mulai memerah oleh perlawananku terhadap genggamannya.

"Le..lepaskan.. sakit…"

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang… mencari benda….. jangan- jangan.. benda ini?"

Laki- laki berambut merah yang sekarang memegang konsol gameku di tangannya. Ternyata dia yang memungutnya. Dari semua orang kenapa mesti jatuh di tangannya. Aku reflek berusaha meraih konsol itu dari tangannya, namun dia seketika melepas genggaman tangannya dan membuatku terjatuh.

"[Name]cchii!" Kise membantuku berdiri. "Akashicchii, berikan saja benda itu, kasihan dia. [Name]cchii kau baik- baik saja kan?"

"Kise-kun…. Aku baik- baik saja" aku menepuk seragamku yang kotor karena terjatuh tadi. Orang gila itu tetap terdiam. Aku benar- benar marah. Dia sudah membuatku seperti ini di hadapan Kise. Aku menatap tajam laki- laki yang sekarang memberikan senyum terjahat yang pernah aku lihat.

"Kalau kau ingin konsolmu kembali, bertandinglah melawanku"

"Heeeeeeeeeeee"

Aku dan semua yang ada di tempat itu dan mendengar kata- kata Akashi langsung kaget. Aku tidak pernah memegang bola basket, bagaimana aku bisa bertanding melawan dia. Kenapa mesti bertanding dengan seorang perempuan?

"I..itu tidak mungkin, aku kan tidak bis-"

"Kau bisa melakukannya seperti dulu, [Name] ' bantah Akashi. "Yang harus kau lakukan adalah men-_dribble_ bola melewatiku dan mencetak 1 angka, maka aku akan menyerahkan benda ini"

"Tapi…Akashicchii"

"Tidak Kise-kun,.. Biarkan aku mencoba…." Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku akan mencoba menghadapi dia semampuku. Bodohnya aku tidak pernah memegang bola basket namun menerima tantangannya. Amarah sudah menguasai akal sehatku dan tidak ada jalan untuk kembali.

Aku berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan dirinya berdiri di depanku. Sikap dan posisi badannya sama sekali tidak ada perlawanan untuk bertahan, seolah dia yakin aku tidak bisa melewatinya. Aku memegang bola basket itu di tanganku dan mencoba men_-dribble_-nya. Beberapa kali gagal sampai- sampai aku ditertawakan orang yang hitam di tim itu. Sial , kalau ada kesempatan aku akan melempar bola ke wajahnya karena menertawakan diriku. Beberapa kali mencoba dengan gaya orang awam, aku mulai memantapkan diri berhadapan dengan dirinya, namun..

"[Name], buka kacamatamu…! Kau tidak bisa bertanding seperti itu"

Dia menyarankan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Si hijau lumutan disana memakai kacamata saat bermain, kenapa aku tidak bisa?

"Aku rasa itu tidak per-"

"Kau tidak punya gangguan penglihatan kan? Buka kacamatamu!"

Oke, perintahnya itu membuatku membara. Aku menggaruk kepalaku kesal. Aku membuka kacamata itu dan memasukkannya ke saku rokku.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sore itu, di tempat berbeda dengan langit senja yang sama kalian kembali dipertemukan. Angin yang berhembus terasa dingin namun kalian seolah tidak merasakan itu. Kau menatap Akashi lurus, keseriusan nampak dari sorot matamu. Kau tidak mengetahui, dengan membuka kacamata itu, kau membuat beberapa hati orang yang melihatnya berdebar. Kau memiliki mata yang sangat indah. Sorot mata tajam, bulu mata yang lentik, dan saat terterpa sinar senja, warna hitam matamu nampak cantik. Kise menatapmu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia melihat mata seindah itu. Namun efek itu berbeda dengan Akashi. Dia tetap terdiam menatap matamu.

"[Name] , aku beri kesempatan 3 kali mencoba. Bila gagal, konsol ini akan aku buang"

Kau mulai men-_dribble_ dan berusaha melewatinya namun entah bagaimana bola itu terjatuh dari tanganmu. Kau kaget, kau merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terlepas dari tanganmu. Kau menatap kesal Akashi. Dia hanya tersenyum, meremehkan.

"Kau.."

"Hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu [Name], setelah sekian lama ternyata kau makin bodoh saja"

Semakin dibakar kemarahan, kau kembali mengambil kembali bola yang terjatuh tadi. Kau melihat kearah Akashi dan juga ring yang ada di belakangnya. Tatapan matamu yang serius itu, tidak kau ketahui membuatnya semakin bergairah untuk membuatmu kalah.

Kau kembali men-_dribble_ bola itu dan mendekatinya. Kau berusaha melewati Akashi dari sisi kiri dengan cepat namun….. lagi- lagi bola itu terlepas dari tanganmu. Kenapa? Ada yang aneh! Kau sama sekali tidak melihat apakah tangan Akashi menepis bola itu atau bola itu lepas begitu saja. Seperti sebuah ilusi yang membuat kau tidak bisa melewatinya.

"[Name]…. Percuma kau dulu memiliki kemampuan itu tapi sekarang kau tidak bisa melewatiku… aku kecewa padamu.."

"Di…diam!…Kemampuan apa, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan!"

Kau kembali berdiri di hadapannya. Kau tidak pernah merasa lebih kesal daripada hari ini. Kau sangat ingin mengalahkannya. Bukan karena dia mengancammu dengan mainanmu, ataupun mempermalukanmu di hadapan Kise, tapi dia berusaha membuat dirimu semakin jatuh terpuruk dalam kebencian. Kebencian kepada dirinya.

Kau memejamkan matamu dan menarik nafas dalam. Kali ini ada sesuatu yang mengalir di pikiranmu. Rekaman kejadian tadi sepanjang pertandingan kembali terlihat di pikiranmu. Kau berusaha focus semaksimal mungkin, mencari cara untuk bisa mengalahkannya. Dan saat kau membuka matamu...kedua bola matamu berubah warna! Mata _heterochromatic_ sama dengan matanya, dengan warna hijau emerald dan biru sapphire. Tatapan matamu tajam namun kosong…...seolah kau menjadi diri yang lain. Seketika darah Akashi bergejolak melihat hal tersebut. Seolah itulah hal yang dia nantikan. Kau maju kembali dengan bola itu dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Reader POV **

"[Name]cchii! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kepalaku sangat pusing dan semua yang kupandang terlihat kabur. Aku mengusap mataku dan bangkit dari dudukku. Rupanya aku pingsan dan terduduk di bawah ring. Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Kise memegang pundakku dan membantu menstabilkan badanku untuk berdiri.

" Apa yang terjadi..? " tanyaku sambil memegangi kepala.

"Kau pingsan saat menabrak Akashicchii di bawah ring" jelas Kise.

Heeee? Aku menabrak orang gila itu di bawah ring? Aku bisa sampai di bawah ring ini? Be.. Berarti aku melewatinya? Bagaimana caranya? Kapan aku melakukannya? Aku bingung karena sama sekali tidak ingat apapun. Namun cuma satu yang aku ingat, aku harus mengambil kembali konsol itu. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat Akashi berada di bawah pohon sakura di luar lapangan. Tanpa menghiraukan Kise disampingku, aku berlari menghampiri Akashi. Saat itu aku melihat dia memegang konsol itu dan membuka apa yang ada di dalamnya. Tidaaaaak! Aku tidak mau dia tahu aku sudah menjadi setengah otaku beberapa tahun ini! Jangan sampai dia tahu kalau…..

"Heeeeiiiii! Kembalikan konsolku!"

Aku berteriak dari kejauhan. Dia seolah pura- pura tidak mendengarkanku. Tapi, dia menuju tempat sampah terdekat di bawah pohon! Sial, apa dia mau membuangnya?! Aku mempercepat lariku dan saat aku berhasil mendekatinya, seketika aku meraih tangannya.

"Ja.. Jangan kau buang! Ta.. Tadi aku su.. sudah melewatimu,kan?!" Kataku sambil terengah-engah. Dia melirik kearahku dan menepis tanganku.

" Apa yang-"

"Apa kau ingat tadi saat kau melawanku terakhir [Name]"

Dia memotong pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin bisa aku jawab. Bagaimana tadi aku bisa pingsan dan menabrak dirinya juga aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang aku lihat lengannya membiru. Apa dia terjatuh juga?

" Hei… kau terjatuh kah tadi? Tanganmu?"

"Apa kau berhak bertanya sebelum menjawabku terlebih dahulu?"

Dia melangkah maju mendekatiku. Spontan aku melangkah mundur menjaga jarak darinya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, bersiap meninjunya bila nanti dia berbuat macam- macam. Siapa tahu dia menyembunyikan senjata di balik seragam basketnya itu. Sejak kejadian dengan gunting, aku yakin dia tipe orang psikopat yang bisa mengancam siapa saja walaupun itu perempuan.

"Warna matamu kembali… jadi begitu rupanya…." Gumamnya sambil terus menatap mataku. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke samping karena tidak kuat oleh intens pandangannya ke arahku.

"[Name], kau yang sekarang bukan yang aku inginkan"

"Maksudmu?"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan? Bukan yang dia inginkan? Baguslah! Bukankah itu akan membuatmu bisa menjauh dari kehidupanku?

"Aku menginginkan dirimu yang tadi, dirimu yang mampu melewatiku dan membuatku terjatuh"

Apa?! Aku membuatnya terjatuh? Bukannya Kise bilang aku menabrak dia tadi di bawah ring ? Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak ingat! Seseorang tolong beritahu aku, apa yang terjadi tadi? Aku pusing oleh hal yang tidak aku ketahui.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingat dan tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan..! Sekarang kembalikan konsolku dan lupakan kita pernah saling mengenal" tegasku sambil mengulurkan tanganku meminta kembali benda di tangannya itu. Alisnya mengkerut seolah tidak percaya apa yang aku katakan.

"[Name], kau memang benar- benar sudah melupakan segalanya. Aku akan membuatmu mengingat semuanya dan mengalahkanmu sekali lagi "

"Apa maksudmu?! Tolong jangan lanjutkan lagi kata- kata yang tidak aku mengerti itu. Tidak cukupkah kau mengganggu hidupku" Aku menatap lurus kearahnya. Mungkin di saat seperti ini aku bersyukur ada beberapa yang hilang dari memori itu, sehingga aku tidak lebih sakit lebih dari ini.

Namun, sama sekali dia tidak goyah oleh ucapanku. Dia tetap dengan matanya yang dingin , tanpa sedikitpun reaksi yang terlihat dari iris merah yang indah itu.

"Aku akan terus mengganggu kehidupanmu sampai aku bisa mengalahkanmu sepenuhnya [Name]"

"Apa?! Kau-"

"Konsol ini.." Dia menunjuk kearah konsol game-ku yang dia pegang di tangan kirinya. " Rupanya kau begitu bodoh bermain game seperti ini… simulasi percintaan.." Dengan senyum meremehkan dia mengatakan semua itu.

"Me.. menangnya kenapa?Ke…kembalikan!" Aku menahan rasa maluku berusaha merebut kembali benda milikku itu. Rasa marahku yang meluap seketika menjadi rasa malu luar biasa. Kenapa dia mesti membuka game yang aku mainkan itu. Itu game simulasi cinta untuk anak perempuan yang sedang trend di kalangan cewek otaku. Aku tidak bisa mengakui karena kesepian aku memainkannya, berharap bisa merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya walau hanya dari laki- laki 2 dimensi. Tidak, ini memalukan!

"Se-depresi itu kah dirimu saat pertunangan kita batal, sampai kau memilih belajar cinta dengan game" dia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengejek. Sial, dia benar- benar menguji kesabaranku!

"Terserah aku, apa pedulimu!" Ya Tuhan aku ingin sekali memberikan pukulan dan beberapa tendangan di wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu.

Dia tertawa kecil mendengar kekesalanku. Dia memutar- mutar permukaan konsolku yang datar diatas ujung jari telunjuknya dan..

Sraak!

Dia menjatuhkannya di tempat sampah!

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Darahmu langsung mendidih. Kau mendekatinya dan melayangkan tinjumu secara tiba- tiba. Namun dia bisa menghindarinya. Airmata yang hampir keluar dari tadi tetap kau tahan. Kau beranjak menuju tempat sampah dan saat kau akan mengambil benda itu dari sana, dia menarik tanganmu.

"Lepaskan!"

Akashi tetap memegang tanganmu. Kau meronta memaksa lepas dari jeratan tangannya. Akashi mendorongmu menempel ke batang pohon dan memegang kedua tanganmu dengan erat. Kau bisa merasakan sakit di pergelangan tanganmu yang digenggam paksa olehnya.

" Lupakan game itu, …aku yang akan mengajarimu tentang cinta"

"Apa yang kau bi-"

Kata- kata itu tidak sempat kau lanjutkan. Sekalipun kau ingin mengumpat keras perkataannya yang semakin menyakitkan itu namun tidak bisa. Saat itu kau hanya bisa terdiam. Terdiam oleh sesuatu yang hangat yang tiba- tiba menyentuh bibirmu. Sesuatu yang orang sebut dengan ciuman. Bibirnya menguasai milikmu dengan lembutnya. Air matamu mengalir membasahi pipimu. Menyakitkan dicium paksa oleh orang yang tidak kau cintai lagi.. dan bagimu itu adalah ciuman pertamamu.

"[Name].. ini kedua kalinya kita berciuman seperti ini… apa kau ingat"

.

Dan.. kau sangat membenci hal ini ternyata pernah terjadi di masa lalu dan kau telah melupakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

**ya.. aku rasa sekian dulu (lanjutannya mana woooiii!) #dilempar ke got.**

**rencananya ini ceritanya ga terus- terusan gloomy n serius seperti sekarang. jika banyak yg ga berkenan maklum lhaa.. saya amatir #alasan aja luu *ditabok***  
**Reviewnya please :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akhirnya update juga, terima kasih untuk review2 nya, para silent readerku juga sekalian. terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca FF gaje ini. ternyata membuat FF beginian lebih menguras bak mandi *baca: otak * ketimbang bikin humor XD**

**Warning : typo, deskripsi tidak jelas,OOC,bahasa ala kadarnya**

**Pairing : Akashi X Reader X Kise**

* * *

.

.

.

**Perfection You**

**Fujimaki tadatoshi adalah pemilik Kuroko no Basuke**

**FF gaje ini milik saya :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Reader POV**

Hujan gerimis turun membasahi jalanan yang aku lalui. Tidak ada satupun orang yang kulihat lewat di sekitarku. Aku tidak membawa payung, jadi kubiarkan tetesan air itu menyentuh tubuhku. Baguslah, setidaknya tidak akan ada yang bisa membedakan air yang tidak jatuh dari langit dengan yang keluar dari kelopak mataku.

Perih.

Begitulah rasa yang menyebar dalam hatiku saat ini. Kepala ini mencoba menghilangkan ingatan tentang kejadian tadi , namun tidak bisa.

Sakit.

Dadaku sesak tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosi yang bercampur aduk. Dia, orang gila itu, datang dan seenaknya melakukan semua itu kepadaku.

_" Lupakan game itu, …aku yang akan mengajarimu tentang cinta"_

Cinta? Bukankah kamu sendiri yang dulu melenyapkan apa yang kau sebut dengan cinta itu. Di saat semua inderaku hanya peka oleh kehadiranmu, berharap kau akan menyadari dan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, kau mencampakkannya begitu saja.

_"Aku… sangat membenci…. Dirimu yang terlalu sempurna itu…."_

Dulu kau mengucapkan kata- kata itu tanpa sedikitpun kau membalikkan badanmu. Aku tidak bisa membaca wajah dan isyarat yang tersirat dari matamu. Saat itu hanya mendengar kumpulan kata itu, aku serasa tidak mampu untuk memijak bumi lagi.

_"[Name].. Ini kedua kalinya kita berciuman seperti ini… apa kau ingat"_

Mencium? Kedua kalinya?

Aku menyentuh bibir ini dengan jemariku, masih ada rasa lembut bibirmu terbias disini. Terulang bagaimana hangatnya kau menyentuhnya tanpa sedikitpun kau membuka matamu. Seolah kau menikmatinya atau memang menginginkannya? Brengsek! Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Kau bilang kedua kalinya menciumku seperti ini? Kapan aku menciummu dulu? Apakah dulu aku semarah ini saat merasakannya? Sekali lagi aku mengutuk ketidakberdayaanku akan ingatan yang kacau balau ini.

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin menembus gerimis. Tas sekolah kupeluk erat di dada. Aku harus melindungi buku- buku sekolah dan handphone yang ada di dalamnya. Konsol game-ku? Bodohnya aku, saat kejadian itu yang aku ingat hanya menampar dengan keras pipinya dan kabur sejauh mungkin. Konsol itu mungkin sudah diangkut oleh truk sampah. Sia- sia usahaku bertanding tadi. Aku berdoa semoga Kise tidak melihat hal yang terjadi tadi. aku benar- benar diterpa kesialan hari ini.

Aku berteduh di minimarket dekat apartemenku. Hujan semakin deras saja. Khawatir akan lebih basah dari sekarang, aku memutuskan masuk ke minimarket itu dan membeli payung. Sempat aku terdiam di depan rak tempat payung beberapa detik. Tersisa 2 payung, warna hitam dan merah. Aku menyipitkan mata melihat warna merah itu. Sejak kejadian kemarin aku membenci warna merah. Aku melirik payung hitam polos dengan gagang kayu coklat. Warna hitam cocok denganku, mencerminkan hidupku yang semakin suram oleh dia. Grrr… orang gila! Suatu saat aku akan membuatmu menderita! Akan aku buat wajahmu yang sombong itu memar oleh tinjuku ini. Tunggu saja! Aku meninju ke arah udara sampai- sampai tidak menyadari, beberapa orang di sekitarku langsung menjauh seolah aku ini orang aneh.

Saat aku membayar di kasir, tanpa sadar beberapa barang yang tidak tahu kapan aku mengambilnya, terletak di keranjang belanjaan. Beberapa snack, minuman, payung, perban, antiseptik. Oke, snack dan minuman ini diambil mungkin karena jiwaku sebagai cewek, yang kalau emosi suka makan banyak. Tapi apa pula perban dan antiseptik ini? Apa kepala ini sudah mulai rusak, mau menambal luka hati dengan alat medis? Tidak mau ambil pusing , aku segera membayar semuanya. Anggap saja aku men-stok alat medis di masa depan.

Aku membuka payung dan beranjak meninggalkan minimarket. Melewati jalan di saat hujan dengan payung ternyata menyenangkan juga. Kulirik isi tas belanjaanku. Aku berencana memainkan game baru yang belum aku mainkan hari ini sambil makan semua snack ini. Hujan mulai berhenti. Aku melipat payung yang kubawa dan memasukkannya ke tas belanjaan. Namun aku menyadari sesuatu. Ketika melintasi pertigaan dengan 1 cabangnya adalah jalan buntu, di sana aku melihat sosok yang sepertinya aku kenal. Anak laki- laki dari sekolahku diganggu oleh segerombolan preman. Aku terdiam bingung berusaha mengingat namanya. Tapi hal itu rupanya menarik salah satu perhatian preman itu.

"Teman- teman, disana juga ada cewek yang berseragam sama. Mungkin dia temannya" ujar seorang preman dengan badan kekar dan berkepala botak.

" Tangkap saja dia, repot nanti kalau dia lapor polisi. Kita bisa ambil uangnya" sahut preman dengan rambut jabrik di sebelahnya.

Aku melirik ke arah preman yang jumlahnya 5 orang itu. Lumayan besar juga badannya. Tatoo binatang tergambar di badannya. Mulai dari hewan peliharaan, hewan ternak, sampai hewan liar. Mungkin mereka itu preman yang bercita- cita membangun kebun binatang atu pecinta hewan. Ah, bukan itu yang harusnya aku pikirkan sekarang. Jadi mereka mau mengambil uangku? Aku langsung membuka tas dan melihat isi dompet. Cuma sisa 5000 yen. Hm, apa ini bakalan cukup untuk membuat mereka pergi?Aku menggaruk kepalaku bingung.

"Hei, Nona! Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak tau kami ini preman?"

"Aku cuma punya uang ini saja, kalau mau ambil saja" jawabku polos. Mending mencari jalan aman kehilangan sedikit uang daripada berurusan panjang dengan preman ini.

"Cih, uangmu sedikit amat! Keluarkan handphone dan juga barang- barang berharga lainnya!" Sahut preman dengan rambut mohawk.

"Etooo… kalau handphone aku tidak bisa menyerahkannya.. "

"_Aniki,_ kita jual saja dia. Lumayan daripada menjual laki- laki temannya itu walau wajahnya sedikit lebih cantik"

Apa?Dia bilang aku lebih jelek? Dari seorang laki- laki?! Dan terlebih lagi aku mau dijual? Garis perempatan merah mulai tergambar di kepalaku.

"Oke kalau begitu tangkap saja dia!"

"Heeeee…?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengatur nafasku yang tersengal- sengal. Aku mengambil tas dan belanjaanku yang tergeletak di jalan dan memeriksa isinya. Aman, tidak ada yang hilang. Aku menatap kumpulan 'mayat' yang tadi berusaha menyentuh isi tasku. Beruntung aku ini menguasai beberapa jenis bela diri sehingga mampu menghajar preman- preman ini tanpa luka sedikitpun. Aku mengusap hidungku saking bangganya dengan kemampuanku. Ternyata dalam hal beginian, aku masih hebat. Tidak sia-sia menjadi setengah otaku yang suka nonton anime shounen yang penuh adegan perkelahian. Aku tertawa terlena oleh kenarsisan diri sendiri. Namun saat ingat aku tidak bisa melakukan semua hal ini kepada orang gila itu, kesuraman kembali menghampiriku…tanpa menyadari…

"Perasaan tadi aku menghajar 6 orang"

Aku menghitung kembali jumlah preman yang pingsan di hadapanku, semuanya 5 orang. Lalu sisa satu lagi.

"Gyaaaaaaaaa!" Aku terkejut melihat 1 mayat yang terkapar karena terkena tendangan nyasarku tadi. Seseorang dengan rambut biru langit dengan kulit putih nan halus. Sial, dilihat- lihat dia lebih manis dariku. Aku meratapi nasib sambil berusaha membangunkannya.

"Woooii! Bangun!" Aku menguncang-guncangkan badannya. Dia pingsan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Rumah sakit jauh dari sini, apalagi kantor polisi. Apa aku akan tercatat sebagai perempuan pembantai teman satu sekolah? Tidaakkkk!

Aku melihat ke arah pojokan jalan. Ada sebuah gerobak kecil yang digunakan untuk mengangkut sampah. Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang aku menggotong laki- laki itu dan menaruhnya di gerobak. Segera aku dorong gerobak itu menuju ke apartemen. Dengan meminta bantuan pak penjaga gedung, aku berhasil membawanya ke dalam apartemenku.

Aku membaringkannya di sofa kamar tamu. Kubuka tas belanjaanku dan mengeluarkan perban serta antiseptik di dalamnya. Ternyata secara kebetulan, benda yang rencananya untuk cadangan masa depan , bisa digunakan hari ini. Genius! Aku sungguh genius dalam hal kebetulan. Aku membuka sepatu laki- laki itu dan mengambil minyak kayu putih. Aku mendekatkannya di hidung laki- laki itu berharap dia segera sadar. Benar saja, karena mencium aroma menyengat itu dia langsung tersadar. Dia bangkit perlahan dari tidurnya dan memegang pipinya, yang sakit karena aku tendang tadi.

"A..aku dimana?" Tanyanya sambil memandang ke sekitar.

"Eh, kau berada di apartemenku. Tadi kau pingsan.. Aku yang menolongmu " Tanpa aku menambahkan embel- embel jika aku yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Hm…. Bukannya kau yang tadi menendangku ya? "

Sial! Dia ingat rupanya!

"Oh… Hehehehe….jadi kau ingat ya… Maaf! Maaf telah menendangmu tadi! Sungguh aku tidak sengaja, terbawa suasana…. Hehehehe" Aku tersenyum dengan senyum terbaikku, menyembunyikan rasa malu yang memerahkan pipi ini.

Dia menghela nafas panjang " [Name]-san, tidak aku sangka. Selain kau hebat bermain basket, berkelahi , juga menghajar teman sendiri"

"Heeeeeeee.. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja" Aku mencakupkan kedua tanganku mohon ampun di hadapannya " Eh, tunggu dulu, kau darimana tahu namaku?"

"Bukannya tadi sore kita berkenalan, apa kau lupa [Name]-san"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, berusaha mengingat.

_"Aku kadang- kadang bisa terlihat Kise-kun"_

"Aaaahhhhh! Kau itu orang yang dikenalkan Kise-kun….. Yang tidak terlihat itu…. Etoo.. Kuroko kan?!" Aku menepuk kedua tanganku. Kenapa bisa lupa dengan orang ini, mungkin benar kata Kise. Dia bisa tidak terlihat, sampai- sampai menendangpun tadi aku tidak menyadarinya.

"Ya, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal kembali " Dia membungkuk perlahan membuatku ikut membalas salamnya.

"Oh, aku [Name], salam kenal kembali Kuroko -kun"

Kuroko melihat seisi ruang tamuku. Aku memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama. Dia memiliki aura yang lembut. Tidak tampak ada niat jahat terpatri di dalam dirinya, tidak seperti si orang gila. Bahkan setiap titik tubuhnya membawa kesialan, mungkin dia reinkarnasi iblis neraka. Berbeda dengan laki- laki yang berada di hadapanku ini. Pandangannya teduh, menyejukkan hati, seolah malaikat penjaga yang selalu melindungi umatnya.

"[Name]-san, tinggal sendirian disini?"

"I..Iya, aku punya rumah di kota ini , hanya saja aku ingin hidup sendiri saja. Ya, anggap saja belajar hidup mandiri, hehehehe" Ya, itu jawabku. Padahal mungkin ini adalah sebuah pelarian diri.

Kuroko melirik jam dinding, sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"[Name]-san, aku pulang du-"

"Tunggu dulu! Ijinkan aku merawat lukamu itu Kuroko -kun. Bila tidak , aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang"

Kuroko meraba pipinya kembali. Terdapat sedikit memar dan darah yang mengering di bagian sebelah kanan. Dia terdiam sesaat. "….. Baiklah, jika tidak merepotkanmu [Name]-san, mohon bantuannya"

Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan membiarkan pipinya yang luka itu kurawat. Aku membantu membersihkan lukanya dengan antiseptik. Aku mengoleskan salep luka dan menutupnya dengan perban. Aku tidak menyadari arah pandangan Kuroko , sampai akhirnya..

"Kau melihat apa Kuroko -kun? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tanyaku saat selesai menempelkan plester diatas perban tadi.

"[Name]-san, tadi matamu berubah seperti mata Akashi-kun. Aku hanya memastikan saja, ternyata warna matamu kembali hitam"

Aku tersentak mendengar kata- kata Kuroko dan kembali mengingat kata- kata orang gila itu.

_"Warna matamu kembali… jadi begitu rupanya…." _

"Ku.. Kuroko -kun.. Bisakah kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat itu? .. Saat warna mataku berubah itu" mungkin Kuroko bisa menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi tadi sore. Bukankah dia juga berada di sana ?

"Kau tidak ingat [Name]? Saat itu…."

.

.

.

**Flashback, Normal POV**

Dengan mata yang berbeda warna itu, kau nampak seperti orang lain. Tatapan matamu kosong, namun secara insting yang kau tahu ialah melewati penghalang di depanmu dan memasukkan bola itu ke ring.

Kau men-_dribble _bola dengan pelan dan mulai maju ke depan. Akashi yang tadinya dengan santai, mulai bersiap menghadapimu. Darahnya bergejolak melihat seseorang yang dia nantikan di hadapannya. Mungkin selama ini dia ingin bertanding dengan dirimu yang sekarang.

Kau mulai men-_dribble _cepat bola basket itu seolah kau sudah lama menguasainya. Akashi menghalangi jalanmu untuk maju. Tatapan matamu tetaplah fokus ke depan. Dengan cepat kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat semua orang terkejut saat itu. Nafas mereka tertahan melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mata mereka.

Kau menjatuhkan Akashi.

Ya, itu adalah hal yang langka terjadi ketika semua orang tahu, hanya dialah yang mampu melakukan hal itu. Sebuah gerakan yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Akashi_. Ankle Break Dribble!_

_Dribble_ bola dengan kecepatan tinggi yang mampu membuat lawan kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh tanpa mereka sadari. Akashi terjatuh…oleh kemampuan yang dia miliki. Dia sempat shock ,namun segera bangkit untuk menghalangimu memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Dengan cepat dia berada di depan ring tanpa kau sadari. Kau men-_dribble_ bola itu ke belakang menjauhinya.

Kau melakukan hal ajaib yang kedua. Shot 3 point jarak jauh milik Midorima. Akashi segera melompat dan menyentuh bola itu saat terlempar dari tanganmu. Hal itu membuat bola itu meleset dari sasarannya. Kau segera berlari menuju bawah ring untuk mengambil bola yang sekarang memantul lingkaran ring. Akashi mengejarmu dari belakang, berusaha merebut bola itu. Namun saat bola di berhasil kau raih, kau menghindar dari Akashi dengan men-_dribble_ ke belakang tubuhnya dengan cepat. Kau melempar bola itu ke arah ring dari sudut yang tidak terduga. _Formless style_ milik Aomine itu seolah merasukimu sekarang. Akashi dengan cepat melompat dan akan menampik bola itu jatuh keluar lapangan. Kau ikut melompat untuk memastikan bola itu masuk ke dalam ring.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, matamu seketika berubah kembali ke warna aslinya. Kau merasakan kelelahan luar biasa dan pandanganmu mulai kabur. Seketika kesadaranmu hilang. Kau tidak mampu mempertahan posisimu yang sekarang sedang melompat menghalangi Akashi. Kau pingsan dan tubuhmu terhempas menuju permukaan lapangan basket yang keras.

Bruuuk!

.

.

.

Kau terjatuh dengan kerasnya, namun kau tidak merasakan sakit. Sekalipun kau tidak sadarkan diri, tapi tidak satupun dari tubuhmu terluka. Di bawah ring itu, seseorang telah dengan cepat menangkapmu sebelum terjatuh. Dia merelakan lengan kirinya sebagai bantalan pendaratan kepalamu agar kau tidak terluka. Pria yang menjadi lawanmu tadi, sekarang telah menjadi penyelamatmu tanpa kau ketahui.

Akashi bangkit dan membopongmu menuju tiang di bawah ring. Dia menyandarkanmu tubuhmu disana dan menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut yang menempel di wajahmu. Wajahmu yang tidak sadarkan diri itu sungguh damai. Dia tersenyum dengan lembutnya. Kuroko menyadari itu dari kejauhan dari balik ekpresi wajahnya yang datar.

"Akashicchii! [Name]cchii!"

Kise menghampiri kalian dengan rona wajah yang khawatir. Akashi segera berdiri dan menepuk pundak Kise.

"Ryouta, jaga dia sampai dia terbangun"

"Akashicchii… [Name]cchii.. sebenarnya siapa… tadi dia .."

Akashi tersenyum sambil memandangi lengannya yang memar akibat kejadian tadi.

"Dia… rival yang harus aku kalahkan dan aku taklukkan"

Akashi pergi meninggalkan dirimu dan Kise menuju ke arah Kuroko dan anggota tim yang lain berkumpul.

"Akashi, siapa perempuan itu. Sepertinya dia hebat sekali, aku ingin melawannya" kata Aomine dengan wajah penuh gairah untuk bertanding. Akashi memukul perutnya tiba- tiba. Alhasil pria berbadan gelap itu guling- guling di tanah sambil kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

"Sialan kau, Akashi!"

"Daiki, perempuan itu.. hanya akan melawanku. Dia rival yang tercipta hanya untukku, ingat itu"

Akashi melirik ke arah Kuroko . Pria berambut biru langit itu langsung memberikan konsol game yang dititipkan Akashi selama pertandingan.

"Akashi-kun, kau tampak senang sekali"

Akashi mengambil konsol itu sambil tersenyum tanpa menjawab kata- kata Kuroko . Dia memandangmu sekilas dari kejauhan sampai akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket.

.

**Flash back end , Normal POV**

.

.

Kau terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kuroko . Kau tidak menyangka bisa melakukan semua hal seperti yang dia ceritakan. Namun kau sangat terkejut karena ternyata, orang gila yang selama ini kau benci itu adala orang yang menyelamatkanmu. Jantungmu berdebar kencang, ada perasaan aneh yang kau rasakan, seolah kau mulai bersimpati oleh sikap orang gila itu. Rupanya lengannya yang memar itu karena telah melindungimu. Kau menundukkan kepala, tidak tahu apa yang akan kau katakana bila bertemu dengan dia. Apakah kau akan berterima kasih kepadanya ataukah meninjunya seperti yang sebelumnya kau inginkan. Tapi bila mengingat kembali ciuman paksa dan sikapnya yang tadi kau rasakan di bawah pohon itu, rasa simpati itu seolah lenyap tidak berbekas.

"Kau kenapa [Name]-san" Kuroko kebingungan melihatmu terdiam.

"Eh, tidak! Tidak apa- apa . Kuroko -kun, jujur aku sendiri tidak ingat tentang semua hal yang terjadi itu"

Kuroko mengernyitkan alisnya, ada sesuatu yang mengusik rasa penasarannya.

"[Name], kau memiliki kemampuan seperti itu dan kau tidak bisa mengingatnya? Apa karena saat matamu berubah kau tidak ingat apa-apa? Mungkin kau punya kepribadian yang lain?"

Kata- kata Kuroko membangkitkan pertanyaan dalam hatimu. Kau tidak mengingat semua hal yang terjadi saat itu. Mereka melihat bagaimana warna matamu berubah dan melakukan semua hal itu. Hal yang bisa kau yakini, semua kemampuan yang kau lakukan mungkin hasil dari melihat pertandingan mereka. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau meniru semua itu, padahal waktu itu kau hanya memperhatikan Kise.

"Aku tidak tahu Kuroko -kun. Mungkin saja kata- katamu benar. Aku ingin tahu tentang diriku sendiri , tapi aku takut "

Kau tidak melanjutkan kata- katamu. Kau tidak ingin tahu bahwa kemungkinan dirimu yang tidak kau sadari itu, adalah sosok yang membuatmu seperti sekarang. Sosok yang ingin dikalahkan Akashi, sosok yang begitu sempurna sampai dia membencinya. Kau tidak ingin kembali ke masa lalu itu.

"Karena apa [Name]-san ? Tanya Kuroko . Kau menggelengkan kepalamu " Ti.. tidak apa-apa Kuroko -kun. Oh ya, sudah malam, kau mungkin belum makan malam. Tunggu aku masakkan sesuatu" Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan cepat agar Kuroko tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku sudah merepotkanmu [Name], jad-"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagian aku sudah lama tidak makan dengan orang lain. Tunggu ya, awas jangan kemana- mana" potongmu. Segera kau menuju dapur dan menyiapkan masakan. Kau masih mengenakan celemek hitam diatas seragam yang belum kau ganti sejak pulang sekolah. Kau mulai memasak makan malam dengan secepat mungkin yang kau bisa. Kuroko melihat ke sekeliling. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di depan TV mu yang besar itu. Sebuah konsol game bernama Playstat*on 3.

"Wah, aku kira kau cuma suka konsol portable, ternyata kau punya juga yang seperti ini [Name]-san"

"Apa?" Kau melirik ke arah benda yang ditunjukkan Kuroko " Oh itu, iya aku ini.. eto.. gamer.." Kau mengucapkan semua itu dengan setengah berbisik. Kau malu mengakui itu karena jarang sekali ada cewek seumuranmu bermain game. Kuroko tersenyum , dia memeriksa rak disamping TV yang penuh dengan kumpulan game koleksimu. Ada sebuah game yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ano.. [Name]-san… kau punya juga ya game ini…" Dia menunjukkan sebuah game yang dia pegang sekarang. Game itu tentang petualangan beruang imut yang menyelamatkan anak- anak kecil selama perjalanannya. _Genre action RPG. _

"Kuroko -kun, ternyata kau tahu juga game itu. Game itu sangat langka. Aku memesannya secara online, di jepang cuma ada 100 kopi"

"Kau hebat sekali [Name]-san .." Kuroko memandang cover game itu dengan mata bersinar- sinar. Kau tertawa kecil, ternyata dia menyukainya juga.

"Kuroko -kun, itu boleh kau pinjam" Ujarmu sambil keluar dari dapur dan membawa makanan. Kuroko kaget mendengar ucapanmu dan wajahnya penuh dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Bo..bolehkah?"

Kau mengangguk pelan. Dalam hati kau ingin mengatakan betapa manisnya laki- laki ini. Benar kata preman tadi, dia lebih manis dari dirimu.

"Mari Kuroko -kun, kita makan"

Kau mengajak Kuroko makan di meja makan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat TV itu. Menu makan malam hari ini adalah bubur ayam hangat, sup sayuran, dan ikan panggang.

_"Itadakimasu_" Kuroko mengambil mangkuk dan sumpitnya. Dia mulai mencicipi masakanmu. Kau sendiri hanya terdiam, menunggu komentarnya tentang masakanmu. Pertama kalinya kau makan seperti ini dengan seseorang , apalagi dia memakan masakan buatanmu.

"[Name], ini enak sekali, kau pintar masak ya "

Komentarnya seolah membuat terompet- terompet kebahagiaan berbunyi di telingamu. Kau sangat senang dipuji oleh seseorang. Kau tertegun. Kau memperhatikan kembali sosok dihadapanmu sekarang. Teman? Bisakah dia disebut sebagai teman? Ya selama ini, selama yang kau ingat kau tidak pernah mempunyai teman. Pikiran seperti itu sempat terlintas dalam benakmu. Dalam hatimu, ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan seperti ini bersama seorang teman. Dan malam itu, kalian menikmati makan malam sambil membicarakan game yang kalian sukai.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang dulu ya [Name]-san, mengobrol denganmu menyenangkan sekali. Mungkin bisa kita lakukan di sekolah. Terima kasih perawatannya, makanan, juga game ini. Akan kujaga baik- baik game ini" katanya sambil membungkuk di depanmu.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa Kuroko -kun. Aku yang menyebabkan dirimu terluka" Kau membalas membungkuk di depannya. Benar kata orang, waktu cepat sekali berjalan bila kau bersama teman yang menyenangkan.

Teman? Kata itu mengusik hatimu.

"Oke , kalau begitu aku-"

"Ku….Kuroko -kun!"

Kau memotong kata- kata Kuroko . Kau menundukkan kepalamu karena malu, tapi kau berusaha mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang.

"Kuroko -kun… ma.. maukah kau jadi temanku?! " Kau mengatakan itu dengan lantang. Warna merah menyebar di wajahmu. Kuroko terdiam, matanya berkata seolah tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar. Namun tidak lama dia tersenyum. Dia mendekatimu dan memegang kedua tanganmu.

"Aku sudah jadi temanmu [Name]-san, sejak kau menyelamatkanku. Aku berharap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik"

"Ku.. Kuroko -kun…. "

Malam itu kau mengantar kepulangan Kuroko dari pintu apartemenmu dengan tersenyum. Dalam dadamu menyebar rasa yang begitu hangat. Hal yang sudah lama kau ingin dapatkan namun tidak pernah kau miliki. Seorang teman. Walaupun kau sangat berharap punya teman sesama perempuan, tapi kau merasa Kuroko akan menjadi teman yang baik. Teman yang manis dan penuh dengan kehangatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Reader POV**

Mentari semakin menampakkan sinarnya saat aku dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Tidurku cukup nyenyak malam itu. Entah kenapa sepeninggalan Kuroko tadi malam membuatku merasa tenang. Aku tidak lagi memikirkan semua hal yang sebelumnya membuat perasaanku sakit. Aku sudah bukan diriku yang dulu. Diriku yang sekarang bisa dengan mudah balik dengan dari keterpurukan, apalagi sekarang aku memiliki seorang teman. Ya baru teman sih, bila nanti Kuroko -kun mau menjadi sahabatku, aku akan berbagi perasaanku kepadanya. Dan kami akan memupuk persahabatan indah itu sampai kakek nenek.

Ya, pemikiran seperti itu yang membuatku tersenyum sampai di pintu masuk utama sekolah. Aku mengganti sepatu dan mengambil beberapa buku yang aku simpan di dalam loker milikku. Tidak banyak siswa yang aku lihat, mungkin mereka sudah masuk kelas. Aku merasa tidak perlu terburu- buru, toh belum bel masuk kelas. Dengan santai, aku berjalan di sepanjang koridor sampai akhirnya aku melihat siswa sekolah, bergerombol di depan papan pengumuman yang terpampang di dekat aula di halaman tengah sekolah. Penasaran apa yang terjadi, aku menghampiri mereka. Rupanya mereka sedang melihat hasil dari ujian kemarin. Aku baru tahu, setiap ujian yang diadakan di sekolah ternyata nilainya akan dipajang seperti ini untuk mengetahui peringkat siswa satu sekolah. Karena begitu banyak siswa berjubel, aku hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan. Aku menyipitkan mata, melihat sebisa mungkin namaku dari ratusan nama siswa yang terpampang.

**74. [Name]**

Aku berada di urutan 74 dari seluruh siswa kelas 2 di sekolah. Lumayanlah daripada urutan terakhir. Aku tersenyum puas. Aku akan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, sampai ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku paksa. Dia mengajakku kearah bawah pohon cemara yang tidak jauh dari papan itu. Ketika mengetahui siapa yang menarik tanganku, dadaku serasa mau meledak karena yang menarik tanganku itu..

"Ki…Kise-kun!" Wajahku memerah seketika. Kise memandangku dengan serius. Wajahnya yang tampan dengan bayangan daun cemara yang tergambar di rambutnya yang berkilauan, membuat dia begitu… seksi. Ya Tuhan, indah sekali ciptaanmu ini. walau memakai kacamata tidak mengurangi pesona keampanannya di mataku.

"[Name]cchii, aku minta penjelasan! "

"Hee… eto.. penjelasan apa ya.."

Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang dia ingin ketahui. Jangan- jangan kemarin dia melihatku bercium-.. Gyaaaa! Tidaaaaakkk!Jangan tanyakan itu Kise-kun!

"Ke..kenapa peringkatku lebih besar dari dirimu?!

Kise menggaruk kepalanya bingung, begitu pula diriku yang sama- sama tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Aku beranjak mendekati papan pengumuman itu. Aku melihat nama Kise berada di urutan…. ..10?! Dia menempati peringkat yang lebih tinggi dariku. Apa gara-gara aku memberikan semua jawaban itu?

"[Name]cchii, waktu itu aku mencontek darimu, tapi kenapa nilaiku malah lebih tinggi darimu? Apa kau jangan-jangan- "

"Bu.. bukan begitu Kise-kun. Aku memberikan jawaban itu sesuai dengan milikku, mu..mungkin memang pada kertas jawbanku ada yang salah tulis jadi.. nilainya dikurangi"

Kebohongan macam apa ini? Apakah Kise akan percaya begitu saja? Apakah Kise akan percaya alasanku tadi tanpa menyadari, bahwa memang aku sengaja tidak ingin mendapatkan nilai sempurna?"

Kise mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia terlihat menahan diri untuk bertanya kepadaku. Aku tidak berani memandang wajahnya. Aku tidak menyangka membantunya kemarin bisa membuatnya semakin menaruh curiga kepadaku.

"[Name]cchii, kemarin juga saat bertarung dengan Akashicchii, kau .. kemampuan itu-"

_"Kyaaaaaaa.. itu Kise~~~! "_

Segerombolan siswa perempuan berlari menghampirinya. Kise menghela nafas, dia nampak kecewa karena tidak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaan tadi kepadaku.

"Mungkin nanti saja kita bicarakan, aku pergi dulu"

Kise berlari menghindari fans-fansnya yang kegirangan melihatnya. Dia nampak kewalahan setiap hari harus menghindari para pemuja wajah tampannya itu. Aku menghela nafas lega. Terselamatkan juga oleh mereka. Yang jelas pertanyaan yang Kise akan lontarkan kepadaku itu, mungkin saja tidak akan bisa aku jawab secara jujur. Aku benci berbohong, terutama kepada orang yang aku sukai. Walaupun mungkin selama ini aku hidup penuh dengan kebohongan.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas sampai aku melihat seseorang yang aku kenal. Dia menghampiriku dengan senyum malaikatnya yang manis.

[Name]-san, selamat pagi"

"Selamat pagi , Kuroko -kun! Wah bagaimana lukamu apakah sudah baikan? " Aku melihat pipinya yang masih tertutup perban. Rupanya dia sudah menggantinya dengan perban baru pagi ini.

"[Name]-san, kamu hebat sekali, mendapat peringkat 74. Masuk 100 besar"

"Hahaha, itu kebetulan saja kok, aku kebetulan belajar " Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku karena malu. "Kuroko -kun peringkat berapa?"

"Hm, 110…. Lumayan" ujarnya singkat. Aku tertawa, dia rupanya sama sepertiku. Tidak begitu memikirkan nilai.

"[Name]-san, satu kelas dengan Kise-kun ya, kelas 2 C. Aku di kelas 2 D"

"Yaaahh~, sayang sekali Kuroko -kun. Padahal kalau kita sekelas kita bisa berbagi game setiap hari. Bisa bermain game saat jam pelajaran, hahahaha"

"Nanti kita bisa dihukum guru,[Name]-san"

Aku kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban Kuroko yang datar. Aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini di pagi hari. Terakhir kali aku memang senang bisa duduk di samping idolaku, Kise Ryouta. Tapi sekarang dari selama hidup yang kujalani, aku bisa tertawa bersama seorang teman di pagi hari. Namun ternyata kebahagiaan itu tidak selamanya bertahan. Saat aku sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Kuroko , tiba- tiba di belakang kami berdiri sosok laki- laki dengan aura iblisnya menatap kami dengan tajam. Kuroko yang pertama kali menyadarinya langsung menyapanya.

"Ah, Akashi-kun, selamat pagi"

Lagi, jantung ini seolah berhenti berdetak. Ini karena perasaan tidak nyaman, sebuah ketakutan, atau karena aku tidak terbiasa dengan keberadaannya yang muncul tiba- tiba itu. Dengan cepat aku menghindar dan berdiri di belakang tubuh Kuroko . Orang gila itu hanya mengernyitkan alis melihat sikapku.

"Tetsuya, nanti sore kita ada latihan extra menjelang pertandingan lusa nanti. Aku mencoba menghubungi handphone-mu tidak kau angkat "

"Maaf akashi-kun, handphone-ku _silent mode_, aku menaruhnya di tas. Maaf merepotkanmu memberitahu secara langsung " Kuroko membungkuk sopan. Dalam hati aku kesal. Kenapa mesti membungkuk di hadapan orang gila sok _bossy_ ini sih?! Harusnya kau bersatu denganku Kuroko untuk menghajar orang ini!

"Tetsuya,temui Momoi sekarang. Dia ingin bicara masalah pertandingan nanti " tegas Akashi.

"Baiklah Akashi-kun, [Name]-san, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti "

Kuroko meninggalkanku yang tidak bisa bergerak dari posisiku sekarang. Dia pergi begitu saja, menyisakan aku dan orang gila ini saling berhadapan dengan suasana yang aneh. Tubuhku seolah ingin lari namun tidak bisa. Kupaksakan diriku berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat itu , namun….

"Kau mau kemana,[Name]"

Kata-kata yang itu keluar langsung terasa menusuk seluruh tubuh. Seketika bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Etoo.. aku mau balik ke kelas..hehehe " Bodohnya aku. Kenapa tertawa di depan orang gila ini. Bukankah aku berencana akan meninju wajahnya? Kenapa malah sekarang aku ketakutan lagi. Sempat kulirik lengan kirinya. Tidak ada bekas membiru sama sekali. Mungkinkah Kuroko yang berbohong ataukah dia memang punya kemampuan penyembuhan tingkat tinggi?

"Hoo~... begitukah kau menyapa seseorang yang kau cium dengan mesra kemarin?

Apa?! Mesra?! Mendorong orang dan memaksa untuk mencium itu mesra? Suruh rendah kualifikasimu terhadap pengertian kemesraan. Mungkin satu dua kali tamparan tidak cukup menyadarkanmu, orang gila.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Maaf, aku permisi dulu. Kelas sudah mau dimulai"

Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar apapun yang akan dia katakan. Aku yakin dia hanya ingin menyakitiku, membuatku lebih terpuruk untuk kesenangannya sendiri.

[Name], aku tidak akan menganggumu…"

"Eh?"

Aku berbalik ke arahnya. aku tidak percaya pada apa yang aku dengar. Tapi yang aku lihat, raut wajahnya, senyum iblis itu, seolah tidak menunjukkan apa yang dia katakan tadi.

"Benarkah kau tidak akan mengangguku lagi? Bagus! Karena itu yang aku inginkan, dan-"

"Itu jika kau bisa mengalahkanku"

Dia memotong perkataanku dengan sebuah tantangan yang tidak masuk akal. Mengalahkannya? Lagi? Apa dia ingin membuatku bertanding basket lagi dengan dirinya? Sungguh, dia tidak punya akal sehat!

"Kau lihat papan itu, lihat baik- baik"

Aku menatap enggan papan pengumuman nilai itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia maksudkan. Namun mata ini seolah tahu apa yang dia hendak tunjukkan.

**1. ****Akashi Seijuro**

Dia, yang aku tahu adalah orang gila yang _bossy_ dan tidak punya akal sehat, adalah orang genius yang menduduki peringkat pertama di 1 angkatan. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut melihat hal itu. Tapi hal yang membuatku kaget adalah maksudnya menunjukkan hal itu.

"Kalau kau bisa mengalahkan peringkatku di ujian akhir semester 1, aku tidak akan mengganggumu"

Aku terdiam. Mengalahkan dia dalam hal akademik? Aku tidak meragukan kemampuanku dalam belajar. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin terlihat mencolok sebagai siswa baru. Hidup sebagai siswa dengan kemampuan rata-rata dan memiliki banyak teman, hanya itu yang aku inginkan. Tapi untuk mengalahkan seorang yang gila dan genius seperti dia..

"Jika aku bisa mengalahkanmu, kau berjanji tidak akan menggangguku lagi"

"Aku berjanji…"

"Ka… kalau begitu, aku-"

"Tapi….. " Dia dengan cepat memotong perkataanku secepat dia menempatkan jari telunjuk kanannya di bibirku. "Bila kau kalah, bibirmu ini akan mendapatkan hukuman untuk ketiga kalinya "

Perkataannya, sentuhan tangannya, dan tatapan mata merah nan indah itu, membuatku sekejap terpana. Kenapa dia selalu membuat diriku berkompetisi dengan dirinya. Bukankah dia Tuan sempurna yang tidak perlu bersaing dengan siapapun? Kenapa dia menginginkanku untuk menjadi saingannya? Dan hukuman macam apa itu?

Wajahku seketika merona merah, bercampur rasa malu dan kemarahan. Aku menepis tangannya dengan cepat. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha mengalahkanmu! Dan, jika saat itu tiba, kau akan menghilang dari pandanganku… seumur hidupmu!"

Dia tersenyum tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun. Aku tidak menantikan dia membalas perkataanku. Dengan cepat aku berlari meninggalkannya. Hatiku mulai panas, membara oleh kobaran semangat. Aku bertekad kali ini akan mengalahkan dia secara telak. Membuat dia mengakui kemampuanku dan menghilang dari hadapanku Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus menang.

.

.

.

_"[Name]….kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku...dan milikmu akan menjadi milikku ...Seumur Hidupmu."_

_._

_._

_._

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Maafkan saya bila ada beberapa bagian yang tidak berkenan. saya tidak ingin memaksakan alur cerita ini, biar mengalir sampai jauh seperti iklan pipa. XD. maaf tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata, mudah-mudahan masih bisa dimenegrti dan dinikmati. If you like mind to review plz :3**


End file.
